Star's Samurai
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a boy from a clan on an island far away from the dangers of technology is sent to Equestria after failing to protect his home from the criminals who had escaped. now with one arm, his armor, and his katana, he will protect Equestria's newest princess from harm as best as he can.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

I stood breathing heavily... my katana covered in dripping blood just like the rest of my armor... I stood in the town square with buildings burning all around me. I was surrounded on all sides as I looked to my left and right... my own family butchered all around me in an endless fight. Cut down one by one before their own bodies were desecrated further. "well boy..." the large man stepped forward. Known as the king of death for all those he has killed. Even though he wasn't given the death sentence. "guess you're as good as dead... you could try to keep fighting but seriously you won't get far... am I right boys!" all around us loud cheers sounded off.

The town was on an isolated island that stayed behind in the technological advances. Believing evolving with better technology would cause war and that it did. My family protected the Emperor ever since they came to power. They were a kind family and my clan proved itself time and time again by upholding the law and sending those who did the absolute worse to prison.

The life sentence was proven to be more common than a death sentence to the point that the kind royal family no longer wanted to have people killed anymore... because of this soon the prisoners revolted and killed off any clan member who got in their way with my own clan.

My arm was cut off during the large battle here in time Square. Thankfully it was my least dominant arm but it still proved almost fatal to me since I could no longer use my sheath and blade style to its fullest. I held my blade before flicking it to my right. Sending the blood on it onto the ground and mixing with the blood of friend and foe around me. I sheathed my blade as I growled through my mask. " I may be killed today Death!" I yelled as it was the only name the man went by nowadays. "but ill at least be taking you with me!" he gave a loud laugh as he charged me with many other prisoners charging me as well. I began to charge towards Death as I ducked and weaved the weapons until they began to clip me. Cutting into my armor as I was stabbed in the back but I kept on going... adrenaline running through my veins as I soon reached death. "Laido!" I yelled as the blade met his body... and a flash of light occurred as he was cut in half...

I stumbled forward in the light until I fell to my knees with a clatter. I was breathing heavily and I could feel that my bleeding was no longer as bad as it was before. I suspected I had an hour if I kept on bleeding like I was before I went unconscious from blood loss. Using my blade I pushed myself up against the wall as I looked at the state of my own armor.

Surprisingly it looked like it hasn't gone through a battle at all. My left arm was still missing but the wound looked like it was done bleeding and had already scabbed over somehow. I looked at my surroundings and found I was currently leaning against a crystal hall... looking around I soon figured I was either in a mansion or a castle with how the way things looked. I soon hear movement coming from in front of me that I rushed to the door in front of me and closed it until there was only a crack. "... in here would they?"

"they wouldn't dare risk coming in... not as long as we have a knife to the princesses throat..."

"won't they figure out what the king ordered us to do?" I soon saw the ones who were talking as I stared at them in shock... they were anthro's... from what I knew about them. They were brown with white eagle heads. They also had wings on their backs and had claws for hands along with their body looking to be covered with feathers... and don't forget the beak... griffons if I remembered the legends correctly.

They seemed to be dressed just like ninja's would considering I saw them often enough trying to assassinate high valued targets on the island. Although we never found who organized and trained them when they were dispatched. One of my own brothers became a ninja to help us locate criminals. "they won't if you keep talking about him! We just can't leave any trail. Once the unicorn we hired finishes with the teleportation gate we will have to lay low for a few weeks before bringing our prize to him... although he never said in what condition." they began to laugh as they walked further down the halls. I opened the door as they soon disappeared down the hall. I closed the door as I looked around the room and attempted to figure out where I was. Soon founding I was in a library I started to walk around and found their language was the same as my own. I found a book on the history of Equestria. I guessed it was the name of the country I was in grabbing it with my only arm I walked over to the nearby table and sat down founding that the chairs thankfully held me up as I wore my armor. Putting the book down I began to skim read it for any important information that caught my eye.

After 10 minutes I found what I figured out what I needed to know at the moment to make my decision. Putting the book back where I found it I walked over to the door and creaked it open a little. The only problem I had at the moment was that I had no idea of where to go to find the princess. I looked to the right and left of the halls until I closed the door and started to take a few deep breaths. Preparing myself for having to end several more lives... maybe more... before I opened the door and went straight into what I would have thought was a brick wall until I backed up to see that it wasn't... but another myth come to life.

A Minotaur.

He looked down at me before he began to laugh. "wherein the name of king Golden Grip did you find that ridiculous armor?!" he began to laugh loudly in a deep tone as I held in my rage inside. My red and black armor were known to be quite popular in the clan considering it was made of obsidian and hardened ruby. A gift was given to me by the Empress herself. To insult it was to insult one of the kind rulers of my home that I gripped the handle tightly. "wait a minute..." he stopped laughing as I tensed up. "wasn't there something I was supposed to ask you and for you to answer me?"

"I believe so... why don't you say you're saying before I end up having to kill you?" I said in a deadly tone as he began to sweat.

"u-u-um..." he started.

"I'm waiting..." I started slowly pulling a little bit of my katana from its sheath.

"now I remember! Hawks poach whatever they can get away with... now your turn." I smiled at his idiocy. "well?"

"very well then..." I appeared behind him in a burst of speed that surprised myself. "your death comes swift..."

"that's... not... it..." he began to slowly come apart as my blade finished entering my sheath. The body fell forwards into the room as I looked sadly at the fallen body. He seemed to be a nice guy... just put with the wrong crowd...

I closed the door after wiping the blood off of the blade before I started to slowly traverse the halls. My body was working at peak efficiency but at the moment I was still severally wounded on my back... I suspected another 20 minutes until I would be unconscious so I must work fast." I continued to evade the small patrols until I began to hear yelling. I hurried my pace as I hid in a room and heard running all throughout the halls.

Then I began to hear yelling coming from the balcony as I walked over to it. Keeping myself hidden I looked outside to see the castle surrounded by ponies in golden, silver, and crystal armor surrounding the castle. I could also see the three princesses behind the large army of guards. "either you call him out or we kill the princess!" and apparently the book I had was outdated... from what I know there are only supposed to be three princesses.

"we have nopony in the castle!" the white colored princess, princess Celestia yelled. "please believe us!"

"boss..." a Minotaur started as the griffon looked at him enraged. "the cut appeared to not have been made with an Equestrian blade..." the griffon looked angered as he and the Minotaur conversed in whispers that I could just barely hear.

"if it wasn't made by an Equestrian blade what kind of blade could have made it?" the griffon asked in anger.

"that's the thing boss we have no idea. Could have been one of the other mercenary's that killed him in a fit of rage or wanted a bigger pay." I could tell the griffon was mentally cursing as I pondered revealing myself to the ponies secretly. Deciding it was a bad idea I began to listen some more. "double the guards on the princess in the dungeons, decrease the number of patrols, and lastly tell the damn unicorn to hurry the hell up!" so I at least knew where I should go for the princess. I prepared myself to leave until I heard a blade be unsheathed as I quickly drew my own blade causing a loud clang.

Looking at my adversary I found it was a zebra with a shaved head with a calm look on his face. "a one-armed pony..." he said as I noticed he wielded a one and a half foot long dagger. "who would have guessed."

"I am not a pony..." he rolled his eyes as he jumped back.

"sure you aren't..." he pulled out another dagger as he got into a combat stance. "regardless..." he dashed towards me. "give me a good fight!" I quickly brought up my blade as he jumped up towards me. Sparks flew from my silver blade as I pushed back. He only proceeded to use my push to jump behind me to where I just barely caught off of the blades coming at me with my own while ducking to avoid the second. In an honorable duel I would have fought fairly... but at the moment it was not honorable...

so I spun around on my legs and swept his legs out from under him only for him to land on his hands and flip backward onto his feet as he jumped at me again. His blades caught my own as I pushed back as we were held in a power struggle. " you're strong for a pony... well versed in blades to... oh yeah... your my favorite fight so far this week!" he jumped into the air as he threw his two blades at me. Quickly flipping my grip I deflected both of the blades into the floor as they bounced off of it harmlessly as I was rushed by him in an opening he created. I attempted to jump back but found myself behind the couch in the room as he jumped on top of it. "well that was disappointing Well alls well that ends well." he jumped up and flipped around until his hooves touched the ceiling as he jumped towards me.

Time slowed down as I noticed one of his thrown daggers under the couch. I let go of my blade as I quickly grabbed the dagger and stabbed up as he gave a loud war cry. No doubt alerting the griffon and Minotaur in the lower balcony.

Thankfully the blades missed my helmeted head as he gasped out and spewed blood all over my helmet. Thankfully none of it got into my mouth or eyes as he stumbled off of me. I slowly stood up as I watched him slowly back up to the balcony as my eyes widened on what he planned to do. "that was a good fight... pony..." he coughed up blood again as I grabbed my blade and prepared to bolt. "but by the end of the day... I know you'll still be dead..." I began to run as he reached the railing on the balcony... before he fell straight off of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I began to run through the halls as I soon ran into two running griffons. "there he is!" I continued to run as I gripped my blade.

"Laido!" I yelled as I appeared behind them still running as they were bisected down the middle. I knew I didn't have much time left with my own wounds slowing me down and with me starting to feel week because of the blood loss. Soon finding some spiraling stairs that went down a distance as well as up quite a distance. I jumped onto the smooth railing and began to slide down at a high speed as several arrows were fired at me from above. Quickly looking up I I found two griffons flying down at me as they fired several more arrows. Drawing my blade I quickly blocked the arrows that would have hit me as I jumped off the bottom stairs and rolled on the floor to find many cells with quite a few griffons, zebras, and Minotaur's. Once they same me with the two griffons firing arrows at me the zebra's and Minotaur's charged me as I quickly cut down the two behind me before turning my attention towards those in front of me.

The first zebra that reached me aimed for my head with a club as I ducked and slashed at his waist. Cutting into it way easier then I would have expected as he fell to the floor injured and dying. The Zebra who came at me next soon became my shield as several griffons fired arrows at me.

I impaled the zebra and held him in front of me as the arrow barrage quickly stopped as soon as it came. I then kicked his body off of my blade as it tripped the massive Minotaur coming at me as I stabbed him straight in the skull as he landed at my feet. Several arrows came flying at me as I was unprepared but only one found a chink in my armor as the others bounced off. The one that found the chink stayed lodged in my left shoulder until I broke off the shaft if the armor and quickly grabbed my blade as I was forced to jump back to avoid the floor shattering strike from the second Minotaur.

As soon as I landed on m feet I darted forwards before could get his ax unstuck and sliced open his throat. He fell to the floor grasping his neck as blood spewed out of his fingers as I ducked to the right to avoid a few more arrows until I charged the griffons. Seeing me charge them spooked them enough to the point as they missed their next and final shot at me. I quickly cut them down before reversing my grip and stabbing behind me. Hitting the so-called sneaky one in the stomach as I brutally ripped the blade out of his stomach as he fell down bleeding heavily. Seeing keys on one of the griffon archers I sheathed my blade and grabbed them as I started to search the cells until I heard someone, who I believe is the princess, call out. "is somepony there?" I went towards the sound of the voice as I found the cell she was in.

she was a purple mare in torn up average day clothes which confused me because of her stature. She looked at me with hope before fear took hold. I heard yelling down where I came from as I fumbled with the keys, it was hard with one hand, but quickly found the right one as the door to the cell opened and I jammed the keys into the hinges to prevent it from easily be closed while I was in the cell. Rushing over I crouched down next to her. "are you alright princess?" hope returned to her eyes as she nodded. "good..." black was on the very edge of my vision as I continued to feel slightly week. "we must get out of here quickly..." she nodded as I unsheathed my blade and slashed at the weak looking cuffs. Breaking them easily as she pulled a ring off of her horn which I believe was a magic suppressor. She stood up but wobbled and almost fell until I caught her. "thank you very much... may I ask you're named?"

"Hanzo Lucifer..." she looked confused at my name as I heard running. "are you OK to run?" she shook her head as I crouched down and she ended up on my back. "arms around my neck!" she put her arms around my neck as I held her up the best I could with my right arm. Bursting out of the cell my eyes widened as I saw the small horde of griffon's, zebra's, Minotaur's, and the occasional pony variant My eye then widened as I saw the griffon I figured was in charge burst to the front.

"kill him!" they charged towards me as I began to run in the opposite direction.

"is there a staircase at this end as well?!" I yelled over their loud charge.

"i-i think so!" I grit my teeth in hope as I soon smiled seeing the staircase. Several arrows whizzed past me until I heard the griffon yell.

"don't shoot damn it! We need her alive!" I started to run up the stairs until I made it to what I believed was the first floor and began to run around.

"I need directions!" I yelled as I turned my head to see them turn into the hallway I turned into.

"right up here!" following her direction I began to run throughout the halls until I entered what I believed to be the entrance hall... before I skidded to a stop as I gasped...

quickly taking this chance they all surrounded the two of us as I turned around to see the griffon walking over with a scowl on his face... "OK pony!" he yelled as I scowled. "give up the princess and I may!" He yelled. "give you a quick death even though you have annoyed me to no end!" black was starting to take over my vision as I only had one chance at this.

"how heavy are the doors?" I whispered.

"easy enough to push open..." she stuttered out in fear of what was happening.

"then its been an honor attempting to get you out of here safely milady..."

"what do you mean by thaaaaaaaat!" I immediately spun around and sprinted towards the doors.

"stop him!" they all charged at me as blades collided with my armor and I dodged the axes as best I could. Once I was within 10 feet of the door I pulled her off my back and threw her as best I could with one arm into the door as my armor was pierced in both my legs and arms into the floor. I watched with glee as she burst through the doors until a roar of pain escaped my mouth as I was impaled in the stomach through my back. I vision slowly turned black as I watched a large amount of golden armored ponies charge towards Twilight and reached her before those who impaled me did...

I darted awake as I heard a loud gasp from my right. I found I was no longer in my armor I looked around and soon found stitched wounds on both of my arms and further with further observations I found freshly stitched wounds on my legs and on my stomach. I looked to the right to find a pony looking at me with terror in her eyes. "um... miss..."

"yes?" she asked with fear in her tone.

"may I ask where I am?" I asked in a polite tone." she blinked in surprised before answering me with less fear in her tone.

"you are currently in Ponyville Hospital in the extensive care unit... you were badly wounded saving Princess Twilight... your left arm couldn't be found at all when the castle was searched," she said in a sad tone.

"it matters not... as I lost my arm in a different matter before I even appeared in the castle. I was simply in the right place at the right time." she looked at me in horror.

"you attempted to rescue a princess while already severally injured?!" I gave a slow uneasy nod as she hit me in the back of my head. "what the buck is wrong with you?!"

"apparently many things... it is my duty to assist the royal family of any country. Unless they are tyrants of course." she sighed. "may I also ask where my armor is?"

"currently it's being repaired... although the blacksmiths are stumped on what the material is made of," she stated.

"it is made from obsidian and hardened rubies... it was a gift to me by my previous ruler before they were killed."

"my condolences," she said as I simply waved it off.

"it is not your fault they were killed... it was, unfortunately, my rulers greatest trait that got them killed... their own kindness and hate for the death sentence that got them killed..." I said with sadness evident in my tone. "and my own clans fault for not being able to protect them regardless of the situation..."

"your clan?" I threw my head towards the door and saw a unicorn in purple armor walk in with a stern look on his face.

"yes." I gave a nod towards him as he walked in. " I come from a clan of warriors called Samurai. Our ways evolved from the ones way back then. May I ask your name?"

"Shining Armor..." he took off his helmet revealing a head of dark blue hair. "older brother of Princess Twilight Sparkle. The princess you saved."

"wouldn't that make you royalty as well?" I asked with a tilted head as he shook his head.

"no it would not... only those gifted with both wings and a horn are true royalty." I nodded my head as I had read about it in the book. "what is your name if I may ask?"

"Hanzo Lucifer..." he held out his hand as I grabbed it. Once we shook we both let go as he seemed to be analyzing me. "may I ask how the princess is?"

"she's doing alright... a little shaken up with a few bruises but she is fine. She wanted to be let known when the pony who saved her woke up."

"I am no pony as I have said multiple times before. I am a human." he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that explains your legs. But you are all thought to be a myth." he then said putting his helmet back on.

"if I was a myth... would I be here?" he gave a chuckle as he walked towards the door.

"I guess not... I guess not..." he walked out of the room as he was soon followed by the female pony in the room.

I looked out of the window next to me as I began to think... things just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to look out the window as princess Twilight walked into the room surprised me. "Princess Twilight." I did the best bow I could in the bed as she giggled a little.

"please... just call me Twilight," she asked as I shook my head.

"I am sorry. But my clan's law dictates I am unable to call those of royalty their names without titles." she frowned but gave me a nod of understanding. "may I ask why you have wasted your time visiting a lowly soldier like me?" she frowned some more.

"I wished to thank the one who gave his life to save me," she said with a small bow of her head.

"I thank you for wasting your own time to give me thanks," I said with a bow of my head. She looked me straight in my red eyes. "um princess?" she blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I need to also ask you a few questions. My mentor wished for me to ask you since you know me at least a little." I gave her a nod. I wouldn't be able to refuse regardless. "first she wanted me to ask what species you were?"

"I am known as a human. Or more specifically an ape who has evolved." she nodded as she wrote that down on a notepad.

"may I ask a potential personal question?" I nodded. "what can you tell me about your clan?" I gave her a small warm smile.

"my clan protected my islands royalty who we called the emperor and the Empress. The family has been around for many centuries with us always having a kind ruler. They made sure the entire land continued to live peacefully with peace talks and being kind to even criminals..." my smile slowly turned into a frown as the memories slowly bled into my happy memories. "their kindness became their downfall. Criminals were no longer executed for crimes fitting the punishment. Soon the prison got to full... then they rebelled. Breaking out as they slaughtered everyone. My clan tried our best to kill them all off against our leader's wishes... but what else could we do..." I looked outside the window as all I saw was the burning town. "knocking them out only allowed them to wake up a few minutes later and continue to kill and destroy." tears came to my eyes.

"people I met..." towns people lying on the ground dead. "people I protected." kids on the ground as I pictured the royal family dead on the floor. "the people I trained with." clansmen being cut down all around me. "my own family..." family members being cut down in front of me. "i failed them all... but at least I cut off the head of the rebellion..." she was looking at me with sadness when I looked back at her. "if I fell in battle saving you I would have regained the honor I lost not being able to prevent my own family from being killed. I would have regained the honor of protecting the royal family." she seemed to look down at the notepad before she lowered it. We both stayed quiet until she gained a thoughtful look on her face before her face lit up. She then quickly got up and rushed out of the room as I looked at her running back in confusion.

"was it something I said?" I simply muttered as I looked back out the window. After about 10 minutes though Shining Armor walked back into the room with a stern gaze. He approached my bed and looked at me straight in the eye. Deciding this was an act of intimidation I glared at him back. He put his face up against mine as he looked up and down my body.

"what...was your duty?" he then asked me looking straight into my eyes once more.

"protect the royal family at all costs... something I am ashamed to say I failed in by just being too far away," I stated.

"would you take it all back if you could?" he then asked.

"I would give. My. Life. To ensure their survival." I then said.

"oh? Then what about Princess Twilight?" he then asked.

"I was given my blade to protect every single member of the royal family. Be they from a different family or not I will protect them." he gave a small smile.

"that conviction is what I was looking for. Now I just have to ask you one more thing." he said sitting down in the seat princess Twilight used to be sitting in. "how would you like to be the personal bodyguard of Princess Twilight?" he then asked as I looked at him confused. "look. I know you lost your arm but from what I'm told you still went and helped her with only a single one. Since at the moment, we have no idea how you got here and we believe you have no idea either?" I nodded. "then we can at least put you in a position so that we can let you know if anything comes up you will know immediately. Plus it means I have somepony trustworthy watching over my sister."

"is this the wish of Princess Twilight?" I asked with a titled head as he looked at me with a small nod. "then I have no reason to be able to deny." he frowned. "if it is the will of the princess I cannot deny it." he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I will let Twilight know then." he said standing up with a smile. "but let me give you a piece of advice. You will be asked to have an opinion on things at some point. I must go let Twilight the good news. Once you get out of bed there is a change of clothes in the bathroom. I will be leaving behind one of the royal guards to bring you to the blacksmith in the town to see the condition of your armor and blade before they bring you to Twilight's castle." I nodded as he walked out of the room. I looked outside before looking at my wounds. Finding them acceptably healed I got up and walked into the bathroom find a pair of clothes along with my slippers.

Quickly putting them on I walked downstairs and quickly found a guard in golden armor who walked over to me. "good afternoon sir. I've been tasked with taking you to the towns blacksmith before taking you to Princess Twilight's castle." I nodded as after signing out we walked outside as I followed the guard.

As I followed him throughout the town I could see the looks of confusion, interest, and awe. I was used to these types of stares as they happened every time my clan patrolled the towns and cities. Soon we reached a building with multiple smokestacks coming out of it. Walking in I immediately spotted my armor as I smiled seeing its condition... it seemed to be stronger than before from just being in its presence. Walking over to it I slowly put my hand up to it and slowly rubbed across the obsidian chest piece. "this armor... has been a pain to make better." I turned my head behind me to see a black stallion. He had on an eye patch and was in a blacksmith attire. "magic almost caused my entire shop to explode. The mix of obsidian and ruby made it extremely difficult for me to even work with! But I did it!" he then yelled out in excitement. "your blade though just needed a quick sharpening and lasting charm... nothing much I could do about your sheath though... so I just made a new one of a magic resistant material to prevent it from being stolen by other unicorns." I nodded. "or well to help prevent it. A pony trained extremely well in magic would be able to get around the magic."

I gave him a nod. "am I good to wear it?" he looked confused but nodded. "I thank you for your hard work. But I'm afraid I do not have any money to pay you for."

"it ain't nothing." he waved a hand at me. "I've been recruited to help keep that armor of yours in top shape! So anytime you come from a battle I request you bring it to me as soon as possible." I gave him a nod as I began to put it on. "can I ask why you are putting it on?"

"its a clan rule to always wear your armor unless specified." he nodded as I tried my best to put my armor on. After about 20 minutes of fumbling, I got it all on although I had to ask the blacksmith to tighten a few areas for me.

I soon followed the guard with my blade on my left side as normal. Soon I could see the familiar look of a castle as there were two more guards standing outside. Approaching them we walked straight past them and into the building where two guards in crystal armor were. Soon though there were leading the two of us as they stopped outside of a room. "the princesses are awaiting you." I nodded as I walked over to the door and pushing it open soon seeing a total of 5 ponies inside of the room. They looked towards the door as I had walked in. princess Twilight looked at me with a smile as did Shining Armor. The other three stared at me impassively... "hello Hanzo." princess Twilight stated as I acknowledged her greeting with a nod. The other three princesses stared at me with narrowed eyes as I approached them and fell to a knee.

"Hanzo... may I ask why you are wearing your armor?" the white princess asked with a stern tone. "you were commanded to not come with it were you not?"

"no princess. I was told to go to the blacksmith to see the state of my armor and weapon before reporting here." I stated still looking down to the floor.

"then why do you have it on?" the blue princess asked.

"it is clan law to wear your armor when meeting royalty unless specifically told not to." I then told them. "if I have dishonored you I will commit seppuku to regain your lost honor."

"Seppuku? What is that?" princess Twilight asked.

"it is to use my own blade to cut into my stomach to kill myself. To regain my lost honor or to die without it..." this was the clan law for those in the middle family. Or those of my family.

"you would... kill yourself just for dishonoring us?" princess Twilight stated in shock. "why?!"

"if it is your will I will discuss clan laws... if it is not then I am sorry to say I am not allowed to explain." they remained silent as I continued to look down. Seppuku for my family was only to be done for those who dishonored the royal family. In all our history it has only happened twice and both of those were when the country was first formed.

"very well... we will respect your laws and forgive your transgression." I bowed my head lower.

"I thank you for being lenient." I simply stated.

"arise guard of Twilight Sparkle."

"I am sorry but it is only the one who I am guarding who can command me now..." I heard a scoff.

"Um... please stand up?" I heard princess Twilight speak up.

"as you command." I slowly stood up to see her face now showing uncertainty. Shining Armor looked impressed and angry. The white princess looked intrigued, the pink princess looked excited, while the blue princess looked slightly angry.

"let me introduce myself. I am Princess Celestia." the white princess stated.

"I am Princess Luna." the blue princess stated.

"and I am princess Mi Amora Cadenza. But I prefer Princess Cadance." the pink one said with a small bow. "and this is my husband prince Shining Armor." my eyes widened in shock as I quickly knelt down in front of him.

"I am sorry for not realizing your situation my prince!" I quickly stated.

"its... alright Hanzo... um, Twilight?"

"Hanzo... you can stand up now." quickly standing up I now saw amusement in Princess Celestia's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood guard outside of the room the princesses were meeting in. standing on one side of the door while another guard stood on the other. Many other guards patrolling the halls. I remained standing there for an hour until the door finally opened. Out walked all the princesses and the prince. I listened as they said their goodbyes. Soon all but princess Twilight walked off. Followed by the rest of the guards in the hallway. Soon I could no longer hear them as princess Twilight stood in front of me with a smile on her face. "you can relax now Hanzo..." I simply lowered my head towards her.

"are you certain princess Twilight? After what has happened I believe it would be unwise to keep my guard down." she simply nodded as I gave a sigh. I relaxed only slightly as she noticed my armor movement and smiled. She started to walk off as I followed after her.

"may I ask a question princess Twilight?" I asked her.

"certainly Hanzo... and please call me Twilight."

"clan law dictates I must princess Twilight. But I am also merely asking where we are headed?" I asked her. She gave me a sad smile before it turned to one of happiness.

"we are going to go visit my friends. To let them know I am alright." I gave a single nod as I continued to follow her. Soon we were out of the castle and walking through town. I noticed the stares and the points as we soon reached what resembled a Gingerbread house. I held the door open for Princess Twilight as a bell ringer. We were at either a shop or a restaurant if the bell was any indicator. I followed in after her as she walked over to a group of 5. I followed after her shortly as she made her greetings and stood to her right. "oh I almost forgot! Everypony meet Hanzo Lucifer. My new personal guard." I gave a small bow as the 5 gave their own greetings. "Hanzo these are my best friends. Applejack." she motioned to the pony on the very left. "Fluttershy." she motioned to the pony hiding behind Applejack. "Rarity." she motioned to the middle pony. "Rainbow Dash." the second pony on the right. "and finally Pinkie Pie." where she motioned there was no pony... this confused me until there was a large pink blob taking up my entire vision. Then I saw the eyes. "hiyamynameisPinkiePie!" if I heard correctly she said her name was Pinkie Pie before she started to speak at a speed I could barely keep up with. Soon though she was surrounded by a purple aura before she was floated off to me. She kept on rambling on as if she wasn't floating in the air as she was set back down in her seat.

"uh... Twilight?" Lady Rainbow Dash spoke up. "isn't he missing an arm?" the other 4 stopped talking to one another and looked at me. Their eyes widened when they saw my missing arm.

"from what I know he had lost it before he had done his plan to rescue me." princess Twilight said with a sad frown.

"Oh, we heard about what happened!" Lady Rarity yelled out. "the guards wouldn't let us close enough to even see if there was anything we could do to help!"

"it's alright... at least its all over and done with." princess Twilight sighed before raising her head with a smile. I gave a small smile until a peculiar scent entered my nose... I thought nothing of it when I looked around and found no reason as to why the smell was there. Most likely a small accident in the baking room. "something wrong Hanzo?" princess Twilight asked.

"I thought I smelled something familiar to me... but I guess not." she only gave a small nod. Princess Twilight sat down with her friends while I stood behind her. I was offered a seat but I polity declined saying I would react better to an event if I was standing.

Thankfully princess Twilight respected my decision as they talked about daily life. After about 10 minutes of talking the conversation was on me. "so how is he your guard again? He is! Missing an arm you know that right?" Lady Rainbow Dash brought up as I stiffened slightly.

"he still fought against all my ponynappers and was able to rescue me. Even if I dislike him killing them..." note to self... she is just like the emperor and empress of my world so killing is going to be a big no-no. most likely all the other ponies on the continent are the same. "but he helped me and gained grievous wounds for his efforts. He actually surprisingly healed quickly." Did I? I was always known to heal quickly ever since I was given the last name Lucifer... but that's a story for another time.

"still! A one-armed guard?!" Lady Rainbow Dash nearly yelled.

"please excuse myself speaking up. But I am quite sure I am able to protect princess Twilight with my own life Lady Rainbow Dash." I said as they all turned towards me.

"Lady Rainbow Dash?" princess Twilight spoke up in confusion.

"as friends of yours, they hold high ranking just below you. It is my own honor that will want me to protect them should any danger come to town but you will take major priority." she nodded at my understanding but I could see the dislike in her eyes. "is something wrong with my views princess Twilight?" she looked surprised.

"n-no! Just surprised is all," she stated quite quickly.

"then I am sorry for believing I saw dislike in your eyes once I stated why I called her Lady Rainbow Dash," I said with a small bow to show my regret.

"its... alright."

"and don't call me Lady!" Lady Rainbow Dash got into my face as soon as I stood up straight. I merely stayed there standing and didn't move or talk. "oi!"

"Lady Rainbow Dash I may respect you for being a friend of Princess Twilight... but I please ask you get out of my face," I asked polity as my hand clenched.

"or what..." she asked with venom in her tone.

"or you might find you are no longer able to fly again..." her eyes looked shocked before anger filled her eyes. Before she could move both myself and her were put into a purple aura as she was moved away from me.

"Hey!" she yelled out in rage as she looked at princess Twilight. "he insulted me by calling me a lady!" princess Twilight sighed in response.

"if its how he must greet other ponies who are my friends... they might as well let him continue Rainbow. I'm sure he didn't mean it as an insult did you Hanzo." I simply shook my head as she looked slightly shocked. For a reason, I had no idea why. I didn't trust my own voice to speak out to her. "how did you do that?!" she then yelled. "I didn't even lift my paralysis spell on you yet!" I simply tilted my head.

"spell princess?" I then asked as she looked sheepish.

"Oh! I keep forgetting you're not from here. A spell is a byproduct of using magic. Unicorns and alicorns are able to use magic to its fullest potential. Its believed that earth ponies and pegasi are also able to use magic although subconsciously. But back to the point!" she was smiling as she told me the information but then went back to being slightly hysterical. "how can you just shrug off magic?!"

"I have no idea princess Twilight... there are rumors of magic where I am from in other clans." and it was true. While we may have been disconnected from the outside world there were other clans besides ours on the very large island. There were relatively small but they helped where they could... mom and dad said that a clan that had died out could use magic... but only my grandparents could say it was true. But the rest of the clan called them liars and they became outcasts.

Those that were interested were told to fuck off... but they only ever told the stories to me for some unknown reason. "Hanzo!" I jumped at princess Twilight yelling. She was looking at me with concern.

"sorry, princess... I was lost in my own memories trying to remember all I could about the rumors." she gave a nod of acceptance but I could tell she was still worried about me. "well can I ask what you remember?"

"yes princess." I said with a bow. "from what I could remember from rumors and from what my own grandparents saw there was a clan or two capable of using magic. Be it secretly to increase their battle potential or for simple things in life. But my grandparents said only ever one clan used magic."

"what do you know about them?" she asked as her friends listened closely.

"not much... they were apparently wiped out for some unknown reason not long before I was born. About a month or so give or take." I stated with sadness. "from what I know they were extremely close to my clan. So close that both sides would trust the other with being godparents and taking care of kids if anything happened to the parents on either side. Plus the stories I have been told by my grandparents were many but most come from my grandfather and was known to exaggerate a lot so I have no idea what is true and what isn't."

"that's unfortunate.. must be your species biology," she said happily as I gave a simple nod. Princess Twilight then looked at her wrist where I noticed a watch. "oops! I forgot I got some paperwork to finish!"

they quickly said their goodbyes as I remained silent. I followed her as we began the quick walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to the castle was in silence. I could still remember Princess Twilight's shocked looked when I apparently defied their worlds physics involving magic. "Hanzo. Would you mind if we did a few tests after I finish my paperwork today?" she asked turning towards me.

"may I ask what kind of tests princess?" I asked her.

"just spells to see how far your magic resistance goes. It would make an interesting friendship report to Princess Celestia."

"I have no say in what you wish me to do princess. I will do as you ask." she looked saddened before looking forward once more. Soon we reached the large crystal castle. I once again opened the door for her as she walked in unimpeded and I quickly followed after closing the door.

"Twilight!" I stopped as I put a hand on my blade at the sudden voice.

"wait!" princess Twilight yelled as I stopped my hand from reaching the hilt from my blade. A small purple lizard seemed to be running down the falls but started to skid to a stop as he slammed into my left leg. "he's not going to hurt me Hanzo... Hanzo this is Spike my number one assistant." I removed my hand from its stopped position near my hilt.

"pleasure to meet you, Sir Spike," I said as he stood back up and looked at me with awe.

"uh... Twilight?"

"Oh sorry. Spike this is Hanzo. He's my new personal bodyguard."

"nice to meet you!" Sir Spike yelled with a smile as he held out a claw.

"a pleasure to meet you as well although may I ask a question?"

"sure!" he said closing his eyes.

"are you a lizard by any chance?" instantly he was against the wall with a rain cloud over his head. I heard princess Twilight giggle before she answered for him.

"no Hanzo. He's a dragon. Many ponies who come here tend to ask the question even though he has been with me ever since I moved here before I became a princess." she said.

"my apologies Sir Spike."

"Sir Spike?" he said with the rain cloud over his head popping into smoke.

"you are princes Twilight's assistant correct?" he nodded. "then you are almost on equal stature as her in my eyes." he only gave me a nod and a... claws up? Before he walked over to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight I'm going to go hang out with the Crusaders!" he quickly said before he ran past us and towards the door.

"be back before dark!" princess Twilight yelled with a smile before she turned around and started to make her way through the halls. Soon we reached a room which I could just feel was heavily protected... for some unknown reason. "Hanzo you don't need to watch over me here... the rooms highly protected with many security spells and strengthening spells." now I feel I should tell her.

"Princess I should tell you now that I had a feeling there was something up with the door." she looked intrigued.

"something else to look into after the paperwork!" she said with excitement as I felt like I should have never told her about this. "is there anything you wish to do while I do paperwork?" she then asked me with a smile on her face.

"does there happen to be a place I could train princess? I'm afraid I must completely rework my combat smile." she gave yet another sad smile towards me.

"I believe at least 10 doors down on the right that way." she pointed in the direction we came here. "or somewhere in that area at least. The castle gets confusing to all those who don't live here." I gave her a nod. "stay safe training! Ill come find you once I'm done!" she said with a smile before walking into the room. I felt something happened to the door which I assumed was the magic doing its work as I turned around and began to walk. After a couple minutes, I eventually found a large room with a sparing area in the middle. I looked all around the room and found many useful things that would for certain my return to this room.

Weights, training dummies, a place to sharpen blades. Just about all I needed at the moment. I would have to request an armor stand in here for when I desired to use the weights. Walking over to the training dummies I moved all 5 of them onto the field before walking over to the wall of weapons... checking them I found them all blunt. I looked all over them until I finally found one nearest in the shape of a katana. Picking it up I found it was only half the weight of my own. I sighed as that would be another thing I would ask to be requested. Walking onto the field I began my long training session...

its been an hour since I walked in here and I felt something was off at least a minute ago... cuts started to appear where I struck the dummies for no reason. I was developing new techniques for myself that I could use when I noticed what was happening.

Now every time I attacked the dummy a cut appeared where I struck even though no cut should be there. I am using a blade that is extremely blunted. The thoughts left my head as I heard the door open to reveal princess Twilight. "I'm done with the paperwork!" I simply nodded as I quickly moved things back to where they were, grabbed my katana and put it back into its place on my left side before I followed her out of the room and into another door a few doors down. Walking in I found it was like a small laboratory. "please sit down over there please!" she pointed at a chair in front of what appeared to be a safety mat and I did as asked.

The chair creaked under the weight of my armor and my own as I looked at the princess. "I'm just going to use a few simple spells! Tell me if you feel weird at all!" I nodded as her horn lit up and I instantly felt something in the back of my mind. Soon my arm was covered in her aura. "anything?"

"no princess." I stated as I lifted my arm and moved it around. "may I ask what you just used on me?"

"a small levitation charm," she responded with a smile. "OK next spell!"

her horn lit up again as the feeling returned in the back of my head as I was surrounded by her aura. I simply moved my body like normal as she looked amazed. "may I ask again what you cast?" I asked her.

"a more powerful paralysis spell then what I used earlier today!" she said with awe in her voice. "OK final spell for now! This might hurt!" I only nodded as this time she lowered her horn at me before something launched from it. The same color of her aura as it hit my chest and sent me flying into the mat behind me. I was unharmed except for the collision as the princess quickly rushed over to me in worry.

"I am unharmed princess." I said as she watched me get to my feet. "what was that spell?"

"it was an impact spell. Basically, it would damage an enemies armor or possibly destroy it. Sorry for using it without warning you." I simply looked down at her through my armored face.

"it is alright. You did warn me that it might hurt. Considering my armor was repaired to its previous state it would have easily been repaired... now that I remember I did hear of magic earlier today at the blacksmith working with magic. I am surprised I didn't ask about magic sooner." I told her.

"from what I know the only thing used on your armor was magic to help assist in repairing it. Nothing else from what I am told," she said as she put a hand to her chin with an arm crossed.

"don't forget the sheath for my katana princess if you don't mind me speaking up," I said looking at the very sheath at my side.

"I already took that into account Hanzo. But thank you for attempting to remind me." she said with a smile. "always feel free to speak up if needed." I only gave her a nod. "how about we test tomorrow without your armor as a just in case?" I gave her another nod as she looked at her watch again. "wow its already been an hour!" she said happily. "and already I have more questions then answers..." she said with an exasperated sigh.

Soon after dinner with Princess Twilight and Sir Spike I was following princess Twilight to their room of rest since Sir Spike fell asleep. He was currently being carried by Princess Twilight as we reached a door. She explained to me a few more things over dinner that Sir Spike joined in to help me with. "your room is the left door Hanzo." she said with a smile on her face. Her horn then lit up as she looked to be concentrating for a moment before she smiled. The aura on her horn disappearing "I connected the wards to your body. If anypony except me or spike enter through the doorway or window you will know instantly... although I am partially surprised I was able to connect you, to be honest."

"maybe my body knows what to reject and what not to reject princess."

"Maybe so... the wards will wake you up if you are asleep if they do go off." I nodded as she gave a yawn and walked over to the door. "good night..." another yawn. "Hanzo."

"goodnight princess." she closed the door behind her as I stayed there for a few moments pondering what to do. With my body having a resistance to magic I don't want to trust that it won't wake me up should anything happen...

thank god I know a brew that would give me the energy I would need tonight. The palace guards that were in my clan used it for a week straight but that's as far as they could go. I walked back to the kitchen and quickly made the brew and drank it as a feeling of power washed over me. I smiled as I felt energized before looking for the training room again. Eventually finding it I sat down in the middle of the room and began to try and figure out what the feeling was that I kept feeling every time I used the blunt blade...

I focused on the feeling when it just suddenly popped up in my head as I stared through my armor in surprise. I found my right hand encased in a slightly dark orange aura...

and it looked exactly the same as what the aura around princess Twilight's horn looked like...

I could use magic...


	6. Chapter 6

I moved my arm left and round and looked all around it... it felt... right... somehow... using magic. I wondered just what I could do with it with one arm. This was what caused my attacks with a blunted weapon to become sharp... and I was using it subconsciously. I need to control it and do what my brother always said. Information is power and its always good to have an ace up your sleeve.

I began to think of how to control it so it wouldn't control me. I lifted my arm and tried to figure out how to use the magic until I just put my arm to my side and began to think. Although the movement felt right as I remembered what grandfather always said. Magic for the clan always was made through willpower... thinking I lifted my arm... and threw it out to my side as a katana appeared in my hand the same color as my magic. The aura on my arm was no longer there.

I lifted the magic katana as I eyed it over. It was an exact copy of my own. I gave it a few test swings but quickly regret it when one of the dummies gained deep cuts into it before it fell to pieces. My eyes widened under my armor as I looked at the blade in my hand. I willed it to disappear as the blade slowly became smaller while the aura covered my entire arm once again. I must have a set amount of magic and I could only do one thing with it at a time. A thought came to my mind as I looked at my left arm... or my lack thereof...

I willed my magic to create a new arm as a glow encompassed my entire body... before a new arm formed that looked exactly like my own left arm before it was cut off. I was looking at it amazed as I lifted my arm and looked at it on all sides. Sure it was the color of my magic and see through but I could feel when I flexed my fingers. A tear almost came to my eye knowing I would have a great advantage for those who don't know me. Although I do still feel like I could destroy this castle with my bare hands. I looked at my body and found I was still glowing like my magic.

A thought came to my mind as I walked over to one of the dummies and moved it to the center of the field... before I delivered a punch to it with my right arm. I felt no pain as the dummies exploded into shards... the head rolling away and bumping into the remaining three dummies. I stared shocked at my strength as I looked at my right arm and found no wounds either.

So at the moment I gained a ranged attack with a blade, enhanced body strength which I will need to look further into. What else could I possibly do?

Then a thought came to mind... I looked at my katana at my side as my magic arm disappeared. I could feel the power coming out of my sheathed katana as I had a thought to not do this one inside the castle. I quickly made my way outside as I looked around to find no one around before I quickly ran into the woods nearest the castle. It was a small bunch of trees but they would do now as I stood in the middle of them. Getting into a stance my right arm grabbed the hilt of my katana as I could just feel the power building up inside of me... before I swung the blade out and a large arc of the blade. I felt weakened as I watched the arc phase through the trees and into a large hill at an angle.

I thought nothing happened until the trees began to fall and the hill began to fall to the left. I stared in shocked before I shook myself out of it and quickly got back and into the castle before anyone could come outside. I leaned up against the front door and slid down onto my butt as I looked at my right arm impassively... I was told that our clan couldn't use magic.

Then why did I just use magic here? Did I gain it when I came to this world? Was it given to me? Did I just absorb magic that was around me? My thoughts were for naught as I heard knocking at the front door. I stayed there for a few minutes as the knocks echoed. I slowly stood up to not give myself away as I opened the door to reveal Lady Applejack. "Lady Applejack. How may I help you tonight?" I asked her.

"is Twilight awake?" she asked in a serious tone as I shook my head.

"no... she went to sleep approximately." I looked at a nearby clock. "3 hours ago."

"can you wake her up, please! It's important!" I simply nodded as I let her in to wait so she wasn't in the cold air of the night. I then quickly made my way over to Princess Twilight's room and knocked on the door. With no answer, I knocked again before it was opened by Princess Twilight. She gave a yawn when she saw me.

"yes..." another yawn. "Hanzo?"

"Lady Applejack is here to see you. Says it's important." her eyes widened as almost all signs of fatigue left her body.

"One moment!" she closed the door as I waited for her. I already probably figured out why she was here and it was because of when I used my newly obtained magic. Although they don't know about that yet. Soon she opened the door as I quickly followed her to the entrance where Lady Applejack stood with worry in her eyes. "whats wrong?" princess Twilight then asked.

"something attacked the farm..." she then asked as I was surprised under my armor. "something went flying through the orchard and cut down at least 50 of our apple trees. It would have been more but for some reason, that's all that was knocked down. It just missed all the others." princess Twilight brought a hand to her chin before her head went up and she looked at me.

"why do you have your armor on?" already came up with a lie for this.

"I fell asleep with my armor on should I need it but not be ready," I said in a calm tone. Hoping she bought the lie.

"telling the truth... I think..." Lady Applejack said.

"you think?" I asked her confused.

"I forgot to mention the elements didn't I?" princess Twilight asked. "Applejack is known as the element of Honesty. She has the ability to tell when somepony is lying or not."

"I cant get a good read out of him though." lady Applejack then said. "its like he's lying but he's telling the truth."

"could it possibly be my resistance to magic? She could possibly be using a passive form of magic." I suggested. "although I believe we should get back to the situation at hand." I also suggested as they nodded.

"we should head on out to the orchard." princess Twilight suggested.

"may I guess that Lady Applejack is a farmer?" I then asked as Lady Applejack nodded. Soon we were off from the castle as I hoped and prayed it wouldn't be drawn back to me. Soon we reached a farm and all I could see for at least a mile was apple tree's all around. Lady Applejack then lead us through the trees until we came to all of the fallen trees. I looked around in shock by how far the arc of magic had gone. Princess Twilight had approached the stumps as her horn lit up in magic.

"well... as far as I can tell its magic. It wasn't a creature or anything. It's insanely strong so it's going to be near impossible to locate who cast it." I heard princess Twilight mutter as I turned to Lady Applejack.

"do you know which direction it went in?" I asked her as she pointed to the right. "Princess Twilight. Maybe we should look at the source of where the magic came from to get an idea."

"splendid idea Hanzo!" I gave a small smile under my mask. I just hope that when I eventually reveal my magic I would be forgiven... its only luck that she wasn't able to tell if I was lying or not. Soon we were in the same clearing I was in earlier as princess Twilight got worried as she walked around the area... "not only did it cut through trees it cut through a hill! The potency of the magic in the air is outstanding! I would expect princess Celestia herself did the spell but her signature doesn't match whats in the area... and I don't have the equipment to take a sample so I could locate who it came from." I would have to be extremely careful while training my magic it appears. If they could locate who used magic I would have to learn magic theory and only hope and pray new techniques or spells work when I need them to. " I hope the unicorn who did this comes forth though..." princess Twilight them spoke up as she approached the two of us. " I can pay you for the tree's getting destroyed if that's alright Applejack." princess Twilight then asked.

"its alright Twi... we have more trees. I'm just afraid if the pony who did this had something against ma family." Lady Applejack said with fear in her tone.

"well from what I could tell it was potentially by accident. They might have just been practicing whatever spell was used and it got out of control of them. I know a spell or two that would do the same thing here except they wouldn't be able to stay maintained with all the magic behind this one." she said looking back towards the destruction caused by my own idiocy. How much I wish I could speak up. But I had to stay true to my brother's teachings. "ill look more into it in the morning Applejack."

"Thanks, Twilight. Have a good night!" she trotted off as Princess Twilight looked at me.

"well..." she gave a yawn. " let's get back home." I nodded as I followed princess Twilight back towards the castle. " I almost forgot... the Grand Galloping Gala is occurring in a week. I am required to attend so you will have to attend as well." I gave her a nod. "it will be good. You'll get out of Ponyville and you can see the castle of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." I gave her a nod as we reached her room. "good night... Hanzo..." she said again as I gave her the same saying. She walked in and closed the door once more as I immediately walked towards the training room... ideas flowing into my head of what I could try with my magic.


	7. Chapter 7

One week... one full... week... night... and day... I've been awake. I am tired as hell and now I can see why its recommended to only do it for a few days for those who barely ever do it. I still had enough energy for hopefully tonight. Its also been a busy week. I've stayed by Princess Twilight's side the entire time until it was nighttime. I was always training at night and was always ready should anything happen. We did a lot more tests on my resistance to magic. We found only spells that used extreme amounts of magic could affect me. Thankfully all analysis spells wouldn't take on me although what was confusing to her was the fact that they were used on my success in the hospital.

I simply said I might have gained my resistance to magic from it being used around and on me very quickly. This seemed to be acceptable to her as even I didn't know how I was resistant to magic. She wanted to share her findings with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna after the Gala. Even though my armor was naturally resistant to magic so was my own body somehow which was how this got interesting to the both of us and she hopes its interesting to the princesses as well. I was to go in my armor and thankfully the blacksmith had fixed up my armor as a just in case any of it was damaged. There was some slight damage from my training but thankfully the blacksmith understood it was from training and I am glad he left it at that. I was waiting outside of the carriage that would bring princess Twilight and her friends to the gala. Princess Twilight was already inside waiting for the arrival of her friends. Two royal guards were here with me for extra security along with a driver.

 **The mane six have the same dresses as the last gala except for an anthro body. Remember they have human upper bodies and pony legs.**

Soon they arrived. "greetings." I said giving a small bow to them as I knocked on the door. "princess Twilight your friends have arrived." I yelled out.

"then let them in!" I opened the door as all 5 of them entered the carriage. I got onto the back while the two guards and 4 drivers got onto the front. Soon we were off on a road that leads straight to Canterlot. I enjoyed the night sky as boredom came over me. I was extremely tired and it was only thanks to the brew my clan made that I was still awake. I would have to definitely go to sleep tonight and hope and pray that Princess Twilight and her friends stay safe. Almost two hours the ride took until we came to our destination. I quickly got off and opened the door for the 6 mares as they all quickly stepped out. Closing the door the guards and 4 drivers pulled away. I quickly followed the 6 mares as they showed their tickets to the front guard. Princess Twilight also showed her my ticket and I was allowed in with them. "princess Celestia reminded me to tell you to only follow what I say. Nobles will try and ask who they believe are lesser ponies to do things for them."

"I had already expected princess." she nodded as we soon were met with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna looked saddened but smiled when she was greeted by Princess Twilight.

"good evening princess Luna... a beautiful night you have given us tonight." I said with a bow before I turned to Princess Celestia. "and good evening to you too princess Celestia. I hope you didn't mind me greeting princess Luna first. Customs for my clan when we are to guard royal guests and greet the hosts." It was true. The clan custom was to greet the youngest first before greeting the older.

"it is no problem Hanzo." Princess Celestia said with a smile as Princess Luna gave me a heartfelt smile as joy filled her eyes.

"princess after the gala can I give you my report in pony?" Princess Celestia nodded as the 6 ponies all separated from the group. I, of course, followed princess Twilight as she walked over to the confessions. I could tell she was receiving weird looks.

"princess, may I ask why you are receiving... stares?" I asked not knowing how to determine what they were giving her. She gave me a sheepish grin.

"the last gala my friends and I went to we ended up ruining." I gave a nod of understanding as she grabbed two cups of punch. She handed one to me which I tried to wave away but eventually relented when she tried to once more. Although I had to set it down and adjust my face mask before I picked the cup back up and took a drink. I could just barely see her smile as she and I stayed standing near the table. "have you been to any... parties like this?" she then asked me out of the blue as I thought back.

"I believe 3 times... once was for when I was given my last name, another because of the request of the empress and was the same time I received the armor I currently wear, and lastly when I was requested by the emperor to guard him when he met with a lord who had forgotten he was having a party that day," I replied.

"given your last name?" she looked at me confused.

"while I may have my families blood it is a clan tradition. For those who wish to enter the clan military, they are to cast off their last name and take on a new one which will be gifted to them after a test. A test to push us to our absolute limits... I wasn't that proud to receive mine that day but I quickly got over it when the ones I was tested by gave me forgiveness."

"then what does that mean for you?" she then asked as I could tell a few ponies nearby were listening in.

"my mother's last name was Lumos... she was named this because her movements and attacks were thought to come at the speed of light at times. My father's name was Terra for his high pain tolerance and the fact his body was extremely durable... I was given the name Lucifer for my final fighting style which I wish to only use in dire circumstances... although I doubt I will be able to use it now that I am missing an arm."

"what does your name mean?" she asked in curiosity.

"it's not what it means... its who it was related to... my last name was a rumored name of the devil..." she looked at me shocked and I could tell a few of the ponies around us move away. "my fighting style broke my testers almost literally. It only reacted when I was tricked into thinking that my mother and father would be killed if I failed. In turn, it brought out the rage inside of me and I used a fighting style I had been developing. That was the last time I ever used the fighting style to..." I said looking away from her. "its why I hate myself at times. Knowing that if I was ever angered enough I would turn into a monster."

she put a hand on my armor as she looked at me and I looked into her eyes. "you saved me didn't you?"

"yes, i-" she stopped me.

"and you've been with me ever since watching over me and making sure I don't go overboard like Spike used to do. I believe that means your not a monster mister." I gave her a small smile until I heard a throat being cleared next to me.

"I require a drink." I thought nothing of it as I and Twilight returned to our silence. " I require... a drink..." the voice sounded annoyed. I figured nothing was going to happen until I was spun around. " I said I require a drink!" it was a white unicorn with a blond mane and tail.

"Sir I must ask you to get your own drink as I am on duty." I went to turn back but was pulled back.

"do you know who I am?!" he yelled as ponies looked at the commotion he was causing.

"you are not the one I am to take orders from sir. So please leave me be."

"I am Prince Blueblood! You will listen to me peasant!" he yelled as I stared at him impassively. I said nothing else as I would probably cause something worse... so I turned back around which still made it worse. I heard him growl. "guards arrest this peasant!" some nearby guards moved to apprehend me as I sighed.

"Blueblood he is to only follow my orders tonight." princess Twilight spoke up in my defense.

"and I believe you are lower than me _princess_ Sparkle." I grit my teeth under my mask as some ponies around us gasped. "so that means he also follows my orders. Now... why don't you get me a drink?" he was wearing a smug grin as I could see Princess Luna looking at us in worry and Princess Celestia was interested in what was happening.

"I believe I shall reiterate what Princess Twilight has said. I only follow her orders tonight so gave a good night sir." he looked enraged.

"take him to the dungeons!" the feeling in the back of my mind appeared as I ducked. Narrowly avoiding a small spell as I kicked back with my left foot. Catching the unicorn guard in the chest. Caving his armor in as he crashed into the confectionery table causing it to spill all over him. Everyone stood still at what I had done. I was pissed off what do you expect? This had actually happened before at the party the emperor requested me to guard him against. Although subtract the use of magic and that's basically what happened. "arrest him!" 3 ponies surrounded me as I took into account what was happening.

Pegasus on right

earth ponies behind and on left

Pegasus seems jumpy from the way he's twitching while the other two are calm but also look angry.

Anger can be easily used to defeat those two.

The jumpiness would start it.

I flicked my hand as the Pegasus leaped at me. I simply grabbed his armored head and threw him into the guard on my right as I was grabbed and held into the air by the earth pony behind me. I knocked my head back as it surprised him enough to let go of me. I quickly swept his legs out from under him and once I turned back to him he tried to get up quickly until I punched him in the face...

I've been working out a lot since I found my magic made it so my body adapted quicker but I would have to keep up the exercise for me to still have the strength, reaction, and speed. Prince Blueblood looked enraged as princess Twilight got between us. "OK why don't we all calm down an-" she was cut off as she was pushed to the floor by Prince Blueblood. I looked in shock until I clenched my fist...

my anger just poured out of me as Prince Blueblood noticed and started to take steps backward.

"you have not only insulted me but insulted and harmed the one I am to protect... I am going to have fun breaking you..." princess Twilight gasped at my words as I began my slow approach towards prince Blueblood. Guards rushed in front of him and charged me but I was fueled by my anger... not nearly enough to show the reason why I gained the name Lucifer but enough to show why I was not one to be messed with. And I was already pissed off by being very tired... he was in a lot of trouble...

The first guard was a unicorn who attempted to power up a spell but I quickly grabbed his head and turned it into a Pegasus flying behind him. The spell hit the Pegasus instead as the Pegasus fell to the floor twitching. I then grabbed the unicorn and spun around. Hitting another Pegasus and an earth pony as I let go and they crashed into the wall knocked out.

The final two charged me as I ducked a spell flying towards my head and I kicked his legs out and then kicked his body into the charging earth pony causing him to trip and fall onto his stomach and he quickly entered the realm of dreams as I stomped on his head. I then slowly turned my head towards Prince Blueblood as I began to walk over to him.

Princess Celestia was making her way over here with anger in her eyes with princess Luna soon following with a worried look on her face but I didn't care as I ducked to avoid three bursts of magic from Prince Blueblood before I picked him up by the throat. "clan custom dictates that if our charge is hurt by someone responsible and if they did so unprovoked... I would be in my right to kill you. But fortunately for you, I am no longer in my homeland. So I don't care if Princess Celestia is mad at me or you... because I will not tolerate disrespect or those who harm my charge... Blueblood..." I dropped him to the floor as I walked back over towards princess Twilight who was still on the floor staring in shock. I saw the respect in Princess Celestia's eyes and a sigh of relief in Princess Luna's eyes when I turned around. I continued to walk until I was stopped halfway by the prince's voice.

"i... challenge you to a duel of Honor!"


	8. Chapter 8

"a duel... of Honor?" I said confused. If I guessed what it was by comparing the words to my homeland but I could be wrong. Princess Twilight then spoke up.

"a duel of honor basically means his honor has been stained and he risks everything to be able to regain it."

"excuse my rude comment princess Twilight... but when did he have honor?" she opened her mouth to speak before closing it as I heard her murmur.

"good point..." I gave a soft chuckle as both of the princesses soon walked over.

"a duel has been issued." Princess Celestia said. "do you accept?"

"yes princess," I said with a small bow.

"please clear the floor!" she then yelled out as she approached me. "you know what you are risking correct?" I shook my head as she sighed.

"he stained my own honor as well when he harmed princess Twilight in front of me. I am mad at myself for not foreseeing him doing it though."

"not many can tell what my nephew will do next." I pity her for having a nephew like him. "but you have put your position as being the personal guard to Twilight on the line. He has put his place as a prince on the line so he will fight hard to keep it. Whoever loses will be banished from Canterlot and wherever there own is... you will be banished from Ponyville and Canterlot while my nephew will only be banished from Canterlot. Are you sure you wish to do this?" I gave her a nod.

"as I said, Princess Celestia... he has harmed not only my own honor but that of Princess Twilight's... if I brought my clans customs into this I would have challenged him myself." she only gave a sad nod. "if its any consolation princess..." I turned around. " I apologize." I walked into the open area as I could see nobles giving me looks of disgust. I could see Princess Twilight's friends watching from all around the room. I stood on one side while prince Blueblood stood on the other.

"there will be three rounds!" yelled out a guard. "first round ends when first blood is drawn. The second round ends when somepony is knocked to the floor. The final round ends with either one pony dead... or unconscious." I widened my eyes as I fixed my mask. "the stakes are as normal all the titles that both ponies have. Prince Blueblood's, of course, being his title of prince! And Hanzo Lucifer's title of the personal guard of Princess Twilight Sparkle! Are there any more stakes to be added!"

"my entire fortune." Prince Blueblood spoke up with a smug grin on his face.

"Hanzo Lucifer do you have something that you deem of equal value?" I was stunned... this was probably another rule that I have to give out of an equal fortune and I am going to be disgusted with myself for offering it up... I was confident unfortunately for him.

"my clan's secrets," I stated.

"and those are worth an entire fortune?!" Prince Blueblood laughed out. " I believe I have already won!"

"he said that I deem equal value... I would bet my life if it wasn't for the final round." he looked towards the referee and saw him nod. His smug grin leaving his face as a scowl replaced it.

"very well..." a guard brought a rapier over to him which he quickly took into his hands. "this will be an easy fight against a one-armed pony." he then growled out as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"did you not see what I did to those guards?" OK, and my arrogance is coming out to say hi... calm down Hanzo... don't let your own anger get the better of you.

"be silent peasant!"

"begin!" he charged at me in hopes of catching me by surprise. I quickly brought my hand to my katana and whipped it out. Deflecting his rapier as he slid underneath my katana's blade. Switching to a reverse grip I spun to the left as his rapier caught my katana. We engaged in a power struggle as I stared in amazement at the durability of the rapier.

I jumped back to avoid him disarming me of my blade and as soon as I landed he was upon me delivering quick thrusts with the rapier. I could barely deflect and dodge them as they almost got into the chinks in my armor. Thankfully the ones I couldn't block bounced off of my armor. He was becoming more and more enraged until he stomped his foot in anger. "what is your armor made of peasant! My rapier is enchanted to go through steel!"

I stopped moving back about 6 feet away from him as I smirked.

"its made of obsidian and hardened rubies... a gift that was given to me by my previous lord and lady," I said getting into a stance for laido. He gave a small war cry as he charged me... with a final thrust as I appeared behind him thanks to my speed... although it was all for naught as I knew something happened and not to him. "how did I miss..." I asked as I felt a small amount of blood go down my left thigh. "ref..." he turned his attention to me from the smirking Blueblood "he has won the first round. I have been wounded under my armor." he gave a nod and I could see the respect in his eyes.

"winner of the first round! Prince Blueblood!" the nobles cheered as I stood up and sheathed my blade once more. My blade somehow missed him. How I have no idea but it damn missed him. I watched the blade but it somehow went around his body.

Wait a minute... his horn had lit up with his magic. I forgot he was a unicorn temporarily. Considering his station as a prince he most likely has had training in many kinds of combat magic. The only thing that can be affected by magic on me is the very blade of my katana. I scowled as I put the latches on the hilt of my sword so I could use my sheath on my blade. While it may throw me off a little this next round is first one to hit the ground.

This is no fight of honor if he has used his magic... so I won't fight honorably. The next round began as he charged me once more. I grabbed his rapier when I dodged to the right and then snapped it with my full strength. He looked astonished as I then kicked with my right leg and made him fall onto his back. I then quickly stomped on his back as I growled. "you fight without honor... so I will do the same..." and with that, I stepped away as the ref called it in my favor this time. I noticed princess Twilight was giving me a smile but her eyes showed worry. Princess Luna also looked worried but not as much as Princess Twilight... while princess Celestia stared impassively at the fight that was occurring.

I pulled my blade and sheath out as I held it towards prince Blueblood who stood back up. His horn was sparking as I narrowed my eyes. He had thrown the remains of his rapier to the floor so I could tell he was only going to be using magic. His body wasn't fit enough to add close combat to that list so all I could do was hope and pray the sheath would dispel nearly any spell he sent at me or else I would have to reveal my trump card early. As soon as the ref said begin my eyes widened as a hail of ice was sent flying at me.

Elemental magic was one of the things I was less resistant towards it and it heavily damaged my armor... my sheath on the other hand...

I quickly ducked and swung my sheathed blade into the lower projectiles before quickly rolling to the right and then leaping towards him. His horn lit up again as this time a fireball was sent flying at me. I rolled to the left this time as it exploded behind me as I started to charge him. He sent a beam of magic at me but I only leaped into the air as he smirked. "I have you now peasant!" he yelled out in triumph as he sent a barrage of small spells at me... and I recognized them to as they collided with my armor. He started to laugh until I spun in the air and his head was colliding with the floor. I could swear his horn now had a crack on it as I landed where he used to be standing.

"you were saying, _prince_?" I asked in a mocking tone as he stood up enraged before he gripped his head in pain. "your horn is cracked. I may have no idea what it means..." I put my sheathed blade back on my side as I approached the prince who was now on his knees as my arrogance got the best of me. " I guess the prince is now kneeling for a peasant... how intriguing." he snapped his head up with a face full of rage just as my fist collided with his face. Knocking him out and sending him flying until he landed in the middle of the floor.

"winner! Hanzo Lucifer!" I stared at my hand... my anger got the best of me tonight. I was never this quick to anger and I was always able to reign in my arrogance when it popped up... what has my newly obtained magic done to me.

"you did it!" princess Twilight said in excitement as Prince Blueblood was dragged away and the party resumed like normal.

"I am hurt to think that you doubt me, princess..." she blushed a little. "forgive me for starting the scene princess... if I had done as asked none of this would have happened." I bowed to her.

"you have nothing to be saying sorry about Hanzo." I heard Princess Celestia speak up as I left my bow. "you were merely following what was asked of you. I should be apologizing for my nephew's behavior..."

"it was my fault it all started in the first place... my own arrogance got out of my own control for some reason. I could have been a good sport and still fetched him a drink princess since the table was behind me. But I must ask princess... give him another chance I ask to still be a prince." she looked at me with shock in her eyes as well as princess Twilight but she stayed silent.

"very well Hanzo... but he will still lose the entire fortune he has behind him... I will send it to Twilight's castle." I shook my head.

"I request you use it for your own purposes."

"Hanzo... just take the bits as recompense for what my nephew has done?" I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"very well princess." she smiled as princess Luna joined us.

"I believe we should have our talk now don't you think so Twilight?" Princess Celestia then asked princess Twilight. She nodded in response as I followed the three until we were no longer in halls with nobles.

"Sir Hanzo." Princess Luna spoke up. "may I ask why you haven't been sleeping the past week?"

shit...


	9. Chapter 9

I froze as princess Luna waited for an answer. Princess Twilight and Princess Luna both looked confused. "Sir Hanzo?" princess Luna then said.

"I don't trust my resistance to magic to wake me up should anything enter princess Twilight's room." I then spoke up as princess Twilight looked wide-eyed. "so I stayed awake and kept myself busy in the training room not far down from Princess Twilight's room."

"you stayed awake... for a full week!" princess Twilight yelled in rage.

"we have researched my magic princess Twilight... and I will not fail in my duty again as I have for my lord and lady..." I then said in sadness.

"how are you still awake if I may ask?" Princess Celestia asked as I turned to look at her.

"a brew made by my clan for those who are required to be up for days at a time standing guard in the castle or around the compound. Its recommended to only use it for a week before waiting a while and doing it again... for those experienced in drinking the brew so their body is used to the boost of energy given."

"princess can I show him to a room so he can go to sleep?" princess Twilight asked. I could see the concern she had in her eyes for me.

"I'm alright princess Twilight..."

"no your not! You need sleep Hanzo. Everypony does." she stated. "princess?" she pleaded out towards Princess Celestia.

"certainly Twilight... we will be waiting in the throne room for you Twilight. I and my sister do have a few things to discuss without you." princess Twilight gave her a nod with a smile and said thank you before she pulled me away. I followed as best I could but her strength somehow surpassed my own as we soon made it to a room.

"alright Hanzo... please go to sleep and don't come out until you are well rested," she said in a stern tone as I turned to look at her.

"Princess I am alright." as soon as I said that she ripped the helmet off of my head along with the face mask.

"I can see the bags under your eyes Hanzo!" she then said. "please Hanzo... I'm sure Princess Celestia won't mind having a few of the castle guards watch over me until you sleep well."

"that would go against my clan laws princess. I can only entrust the safety of my charge to someone I deem trustworthy and strong enough to protect them. The guards earlier were utterly pathetic in doing their jobs to subdue one person and I took on a team of them easily." she gave an exasperated sigh before looking at me.

"Hanzo... go to bed... that's an order..." I stiffened as my face turned impassive

"yes princess..." I ripped my helmet and face mask from her and walked calmly into the room before closing the door. The last thing I saw before the door closed was guilt in Princess Twilight's eyes. I walked over to the window and looked out over the city and I looked all around before I sighed. Might as well get this over with.

I took off my armor and hid it under the bed and hid my katana, unlatched, under my pillows before I got under the covers and laid down. The feeling of the bed almost making me fall asleep as I closed my eyes and sighed... before I found myself in the capital city.

I knew it was a dream in an instant when I saw the city was empty which was impossible with the time of day it currently was. That and the fact both the moon and the sun were high in the sky equal with one another. I began to walk around and reminisce about my old memories of walking around the capital whenever my clan was requested to come here. Memories of helping orphans and bringing them into the clan as well as assisting with minor things. I felt the use of magic all around me as I looked around until a flash caught my attention coming from the moon. Looking up I saw a figure flying down and my eyes widened when I realized who it was. "Princess Luna!" I yelled in surprise as she landed near me. "may I ask how you are here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"you believe me to be real?" she asked.

"yes, princess. I've been training my new found ability to sense the use of magic. I felt the magic when you entered my dream." she smiled. "I am surprised to see you also have the ability to enter dreams princess."

"it has always been our duty to watch over our subjects and give them a good nights sleep by vanquishing the nightmares they had. Although for our banishment for a thousand years I had a lot to catch up on," she said as I remembered learning from Twilight that alicorns were immortal or at least believed to be partially immortal. Can be killed by outside means but not natural means.

"understandable princess." she nodded as she looked around the dream city around us.

"your dream is... very empty..." I gave a chuckle.

"if you call the capital city of my lord and lady empty princess then you must be mistaken... most of my dreams are like this... it allows me to remember all of my past memories be them either good or bad. But I always seem to forget what I remembered when I woke up but I do know the guise of whats happening at least." I told her as a copy of me and two of my clan members phased through us and were running down the street. I watched as the three of us tackled a criminal to the stone street before arresting him. "may I ask why you aren't with Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight, Princess Luna?"

"I wished to make sure you actually fell asleep at the request of Twilight Sparkle." I nodded.

"Did she happen to ask about getting guards to watch over her until I have awoken? It will be hard to sleep easy once I know she is safe at least a little."

"you do not trust the royal guard?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I trust them as easily as they beat me at the gala... excuse my rudeness princess but its a clan custom to entrust my charge to someone else I can trust... and with the fact I believe they heard me say I was to only follow princess Twilight's orders they still followed the orders of Prince Blueblood."

"they would have been punished had they not." she then said narrowing her eyes.

"then that is why I cannot trust them..." I simply said. "again I ask you forgive my rudeness princess but I have seen castle guards always try to get revenge against my clan when they could. I could see some disdain in their eyes when they were attempting to take me down." I spoke up towards Princess Luna.

"I see your point Sir Hanzo... may I also ask something?"

"I am inclined to always agree, princess." she smiled but her eyes held sadness.

"do you happen to know how you gained your resistance to magic?"

"no princess I do not. The only thing that I can truly believe could have happened is that my body adjusted to the magic in the air giving me my resistance."

"that would still explain how you are still greatly affected by spells of element origin." I nodded as she saw the logic in my words. "but now I wonder how I myself was able to use magic to get in. if your magic resistance proved true then I would have had to put at least some effort into getting into your dream."

"excuse my remark... but I am in a world of magic... there are still a lot of things I don't understand!" I said in a small annoyed tone.

"that is true."

"so how long have I been asleep if I may ask princess?"

"approximately a few hours if my magic has done its work." she then said. Understandable since I am currently in a dream and dreams just seem to change the way your mind thinks about time. I jumped when I saw Princess Luna fading as she looked surprised.

"my sister must need me for something. I shall see you again Sir Hanzo." I nodded as she fulled faded away as I looked back around the dream I was in. memories once again filled my vision as I watched myself appear everywhere with different things happening.

I don't know how long I have been inside of the dream but if I took into account the time I first came into when I asked princess Luna how long I have been asleep... I would have had to of been asleep for at least a full day surprisingly. Well not really surprising knowing the drawbacks of using the brew. I began to cough as I was confused. Why would I be coughing? I coughed once more as the world around me began to break down... and I jolted awake seeing a very dark pink mist coming in through the door.

Why can't at least a few days go by without incident?


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly got up out of the bed and quickly got my armor onto my body. My mask had a filter built into it due to a certain criminal back in my homeland. After getting myself all ready I quickly grabbed my blade as I took in a breath of fresh air. Another clan had made my face mask for me so I don't really know how but it allowed me to only breath in oxygen and out carbon dioxide. I opened the door slowly as the dark pink mist flowed into my room up to my waist. While that may have happened it was extremely hard for me to see as I stepped out and nearly tripped over something. I looked to find that it was a royal guard and his face was all shriveled up... I gave a small pray in my head as I looked down both halls and almost fell over. My body was still feeling fatigue from being up for a week and only having approximately 15 hours of sleep when the recommended is 30 for those experienced.

I pulled myself up as I began to trek through the halls. Wondering just what was happening... a terrorist attack more then likely but for what reason? Soon I heard walking as I slid to the floor to make it look like I had died by the mist as I then heard talking. "isn't this the pony who protects the new princess?" I heard in a smug tone. "guess even his body couldn't withstand the chemicals." I slowly opened my eyes to find it was a pony in front of me. "now then... where else was I supposed to check again?" he started to walk to the left but I tripped him with my legs and quickly leaped on top of him. My blade was at his throat as I flipped him over. He had a gas mask over his face.

"who the hell are you?" I asked. "and you might want to answer quickly... before I decide to slit your throat..."

"hold on hold on hold on!" he quickly said as I tightened my grip slightly. "w-we just want to no longer be suppressed by the princesses!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"how in what way are you suppressed by the princesses?"

"t-the royal guard never does anything to help the society. Only kill animals who cause trouble and I've seen a few of them doing criminal acts themselves while blaming it on somepony else." he then said. "we just want it to end!"

"so your killing to end it all?"

"the government is all corrupt! We tried to go the peaceful route by getting appointments but we have always said our complaints are irrational and stupid!" he was now yelling a look of rage on his face. "and all on the orders of the princesses!" I narrowed my eyes. They gave me no reason as to why they would act like that. The ponies of Ponyville adored princess Twilight. "now do you see why! Why we fight!"

"I see an idiot fighting for a fake reason..." he attempted to punch me in the face but he had a weak arm being a Pegasus. "and an idiot fighting against stronger opponents... if princess Twilight has been harmed in any way... I will slaughter the lot of you..." I then quickly let go of my blade, grabbed his head, and slammed it into the floor knocking him out. I stood up grabbing my blade before I began to walk away... hoping and praying that Princess Twilight was alright.

I came across another two ponies standing over a group of 6 guards. All of them in the same condition as the ones I walked past earlier. "why do we have to capture the friendship princess anyway? Shes just like all the others and deserves to be put down!" the mare said in disgust.

"not my fault... its the one condition given to us by that damn bird just to be able to get the stuff from him." the other mare responded. I narrowed my eyes as I stabbed the first mare causing her to scream. "Notes!" I quickly pulled my blade out and slashed the second one's throat. Giving mercy to her as she quickly died unlike what her friend is going through.

"I want information... who is the bird?" I asked already having a guess that I could remember from when I first appeared here in Equestria.

"you're... not getting anything out of me..." she choked out. Before I could stop her she ripped the mask off her face as she gave a laugh of triumph before that dissolved into coughs before his face shriveled up... I simply stared at the body impassively as I started to walk once more. It affected her so quickly... so why is it barely affecting me? Maybe just the amount in the air at both times?

I thought nothing of it as I came across a group of about 20 with weapons all in their grasps. They were all standing outside of what appeared to be the throne room and they looked to be trying to break down the door. "come on Buff! Weren't you always saying how you were the strongest of our division?" a pony taunted the one trying to open the door.

"it's not my fault this stuff was made so we couldn't use magic!" the earth pony hitting the door yelled. "we are so close but we just can't get this bucking door open!" bucking... probably these worlds form of cursing.

"you mean you cant get the door open?" a mare said causing the rest to laugh. "we can take our time. It would be hours before the chemicals destroy themselves and even then that would take at least a couple days until its safe enough for them to come out. They are trapped in there, the chemicals in the very air surrounding the very castle with it slowly leaking into Canterlot's streets, we got all bucking day!" slowly my hand went to my katana's hilt before I slowly drew it and began my approach.

"whats that noise?" another asked as the clattering of my armor was heard.

"probably one of the rookies trying out royal guard armor... going to get himself killed..." soon I was behind the closest pony to me before I stabbed him in the heart through his back... he coughed up blood as his weapon clattered to the floor... I was angry and the other ponies could tell as they slowly back up... I pulled my katana from the dead ponies body before it fell to the floor with a sloppy thump.

 **Twilight's POV**

"Princess..." I looked towards Princess Celestia. "why would they do this?"

"I don't know Twilight..." she responded. " my sister still cant enter Hanzo's dreams... we have to believe he is dead..." I fell to my knees as muddled screaming was heard. Everypony who had held up in the throne room turned towards the door.

"mercy!" another scream.

"I have a family!" another one...

"die!" it just kept on going until all the screams just stopped coming from the door. Everypony remained unmoving until knocks echoed through the large hall.

"Princess Twilight?!" I froze as tears of happiness came to my eyes. "Princess Celestia?! Princess Luna?! Anyone in there!"

"we're here Hanzo!" I yelled.

"good! I took care of the ponies trying to break in but I think there are more of them patrolling the castle!" he responded. "what are your orders?!" I looked towards Princess Celestia as she took a deep breath and approached the door.

"we will be forced to wait out the mist in the air Hanzo! I ask you to go around the castle and assist who you can who have trapped themselves in rooms!" she yelled at the door.

"then your going to be in there for a while princess! I heard them talking about it taking a few hours before it started to destroy itself and a few days until its safe enough to come out!" he responded. " it's spilling into Canterlot's streets as well! I keep hearing that magic would end up with everyone dying as well!"

"please do what you can Hanzo! Return when you believe its right!"

"yes princess!" she walked away from the door as she arrived next to me.

"its all up to Hanzo now... let's hope he can help us all..." I only nodded.

 **Hanzo's POV**

I ran through the halls with increased speed... killing all of the rebels who got in my way as their blood soaked the very floors but it dissipated into the air soon after. I started to come across shriveled up bodies instead of shriveled faces before I slowed to a stop and began to search the area. The chemicals were affecting the very blood inside one's body... causing it to evaporate into the air. This creates another hazard as the blood in the air could possibly carry the chemicals and hold onto them and cause it to last longer. I had to think...

no one I came across was alive or was a rebel which I quickly killed. They all had gas masks and I had suspicions... but these suspicions could possibly lead to war if I was wrong... the only way I could notify the princesses was if I was absolutely certain of what was happening. The griffon king is the culprit at the moment and he wants princess Twilight for a reason I cant identify. Maybe I could search princess Twilight's library with the request of wanting to know more about Equestria to possibly find out why he would want her. If I do find the reason there is a possibility I will have to tell princess Twilight since it concerns her.

I didn't want to start a war considering the ponies were all a peaceful race. Now with rebels things had gotten a hell of a lot harder here. I continued to walk until I entered the same room the gala had been held in. I found canisters all around the room as a pony barked out orders. " I want you 4 to take that canister and chuck it into the throne room!" was all I heard as I narrowed my eyes and leaped into action.

Killing one with my landing as I smashed his head open before I charged the closest one and cut off his head. "kill him!" ponies charged me as I charged them.

It was a massacre... my own anger fueling my actions as some of them got a few lucky hits in on my armor but thankfully none of my blood was spilled as the final pony fell onto his back out of fear... I was covered in evaporating blood as I slowly walked towards the final pony.

"tell me how to stop all of this and I might let you live..." I said in a monotone voice.

"y-you need magic!"

"magic?" I asked. "I heard magic would kill everyone if it was used." I stabbed my katana in to his right leg.

"that's what was told to grunts! Only the higher-ups know why magic cant be used! It only couldn't be used within the first hour of it being released as the chemicals would ignite and explode!" I twisted my katana as he screamed out in pain. "but the magic has to be potent enough or else the chemicals wouldn't break apart and disperse into the air!"

"how do I know you are telling the truth?" I then asked him.

"because I don't want to die too damn it!" he yelled as I pulled my katana out and turned around.

"I thank you for your information..." he gave a sigh of relief... until my blade entered the middle of his gas mask and straight between his eyes as it went through his head. "but I can't have you alive can I?" I ripped my blade out as the blood evaporated off of my blade.

I only had his word about the chemicals... so I just had to hope and pray as I lifted my arm... and ignited my magic...


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled as I watched the air around my arm seem to vibrate until the color started to become lighter... before it became darker as the rest of the chemicals in the room swarmed in as they also became lighter. I was glad to have found out how to eliminate the chemicals. I started to walk until I walked outside of the castle and found a few guards wearing gas masks who approached me. "magic... got the information from one of the ponies that magic can be used on the chemicals 1 hour after its released." the two guards looked at one another as I coughed.

"are you certain?" I nodded. "locate all our unicorns and get them to surround the castle!" the second guard moved out.

"the magic has to be potent to be able to get rid of the chemicals... I forced the unicorn to show me before I killed him..." the guard nodded again as I stood up on sorta weak knees before I walked back into the castle. " I will alert the princesses!"

after about 20 minutes of walking, I soon reached the large door. "Princess Twilight! Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"

"Hanzo?! Is everything alright?!" princess Twilight yelled.

"yes! We are currently killing the chemicals in the air! The answer was potent magic after 1 hour of its release!" I yelled out. "the guards are in the process of purging it but it might take a while!"

"excellent work Hanzo! Who was the one who found this out?" princess Celestia yelled until a voice sounded beside me.

"it was I! Captain Sun Ray!" I simply stared at him impassively as he gave me a smug grin. I didn't care about who had found out. "I as well as a few guards took down the leader of the ones who started the attack! They were lost in the battle!" another lie that I didn't care about. I was going to say it was a team effort but if he wanted all the credit I didn't care. It happened often in my homeland.

"I thank you for your valiant effort Captain! How long until the chemicals are gone?"

"at the speed, we are going... I believe at least 3 hours princess!" he yelled.

"very well! How many ponies have been lost to this attack?" she then asked.

"approximately 58 of the royal guard... and 10 civilians who were in the castle as acting castle staff..."

"that is... unfortunate... is Hanzo still there?"

"yes princess!" I yelled out.

"Twilight is worried about her friends and asks you to check up on them."

"they are alright princess." captain Sun Ray stated in a smug tone. "my guards are watching over them."

"she insists that Hanzo checks on them captain." he gained a scowl.

"they are just outside the castle walls..." I gave him a nod as I began to walk through the halls once more. I could now see why the rebels came to be... power hungry ponies who just want to increase their standing by taking credit that isn't there's... he most likely knew that since was the captain of the royal guard and I was just a body guard princess Celestia would most definitely believe him over me. He was right. She would believe him over me since he's been here longer than me most likely.

Soon I was outside the castle walls as I looked around until I spotted princess Twilight's friends. " I am glad to see you 5 are alright." I said approaching the 5.

"oh, Hanzo darling! Its good to see you are also alright! We barely got out in time!" Lady Rarity spoke up.

"Rainbow Dash almost charged back in to fight... until we saw what it did to the ponies caught in it..." Applejack said with tears in her eyes. "they didn't deserve to die like that..."

"they have been avenged Lady Applejack while at the same time revealing a group who wish to dethrone the princesses..." I stated as a guard heard me and walked over.

"dethrone the princesses?" I nodded.

"I had interrogated a Pegasus I came across and found they were disgusted with the way things were. Calling the very guards and the princesses themselves corrupt." I told him.

"Have you notified the princesses of this."

"I plan to once the castle is clear of the chemicals." he nodded.

"then please do so." he walked off as I turned back to the 5.

"I must report back and let princess Twilight know that you 5 are alright. Hope you have a good rest of the day," they said their goodbyes as I walked back into the cloud of chemicals soon reaching the door and not noticing that Captain Sun Ray was no longer there.

"Princess Twilight!" I yelled at the door.

"Hanzo! Are they alright?"

"they are alright! Lady Rainbow Dash had a close one but Lady Applejack pulled her back before it was too late." I stated.

"thanks, Celestia... anything come up?" I then heard her ask.

"not that I know of at the moment... is everything alright princess?"

"yes, Hanzo... do you mind waiting for when the chemicals are all gone?" I gave a small smile.

"as you command Princess." and there I waited for several hours. Soon the chemicals in the hall were all clear as I still saw no one around. Taking off my face mask I took in a deep breath as a just in case before I knocked on the door. "the chemicals have been purged princess!" the door was soon opened as ponies inside walked out. I swiftly replaced my face mask as the princesses walked over. " I am very glad to see you, three alright princesses."

"we thank you for your hard work Hanzo." I gave a bow to recognize their gratitude. "now then... I believe Twilight has a few things to talk to you about." I simply nodded. "you may converse in the throne room. We must ensure that no more of our subjects have been harmed." they followed after the group of ponies as I walked into the throne room with Princess Twilight.

"Hanzo can you please be truthful with me?" she asked as she closed the doors with her magic.

"certainly princess," I stated. "I am required to answer all of your questions truthfully."

"do you have anything to do with any of this?" she then asked.

"no princess... I woke up coughing in the room you took me to as a small amount of the chemicals had gotten into the room. I was able to get my armor and face mask on before it took a full effect on me." I said as she hesitated for a moment. "is something, wrong princess?"

"Princess Celestia is beginning to think you have something to do with whats happening..."

"Pardon?" I asked surprised.

"you show up on a day which has an event which hasn't occurred in thousands of years... then this happens... princess Celestia really does think you have something to do with this..."

"I have not done anything princess unless I was tasked with doing it by you, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna." I assured her. "it is merely coincidence that all of this has occurred." I then added.

"I trust you Hanzo... but Princess Celestia thinks you are up to something."

"I have almost always been at your side princess. The only time I am not is when you were asleep." she nodded with a smile.

"shall we go and see how the others are doing?" I nodded as I followed her out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everyone welcome to the monthly update! I got more chapters this month but no new stories for several reasons! first reason I now have over 50 - 55 story ideas, includes rewrites of my stories, so new stories I plan to write randomly and put into a folder to post in case I don't have enough chapters to post and would help me greatly because well... again i say it ADHD is a blessing and a curse... I get so many ideas that its hard for my mind to keep up...**

 **also, doesn't help my mind has been stuck on dark souls and reading harry potter fanfiction this month... now its stuck on 7 days to die...**

 **moving on! I'm posting over 15 chapters this month and I am kind of glad due to the pity amount I did last month and I am glad I got at least one chapter out for Equestrian Ranch which is now flowing through my mind for stuff I can work on so I should have more than 1 to post next month for that story... I've had a good month besides the fact my ADHD has been nearly killing me.**

 **I'm actually going to go to a person to get authenticated that I have ADHD so I can get myself a job coach because I am feeling very lazy...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **and I'm rambling off again... back on track! I hope you all enjoy the chapters and hope you all can forgive my ADHD self for updating random stories... have a good one!**

After our talk, I lead princess Twilight to her friends. After watching their reunion they began to walk around town as I followed a few feet behind the group as to not interfere with their conversation. I could tell that there was some form of damage to the city. Windows were smashed, words were sprayed everywhere with different messages but all towards the same thing. I couldn't help but scowl at how far the rebels had gone. I soon noticed down a street guards moving covered bodies. I looked down the street with a saddened gaze as I prayed that they found whoever let them do this. "Hanzo?" I was jolted from my thoughts as I looked towards princess Twilight and her friends as they looked at me. "are you alright?"

"apologies." I gave her a small bow. "just..." I looked back down the street we were passing as they followed my stare. "caught up in my thoughts princess." I saw princess Twilight approach me as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"they will find who allowed them in Hanzo..."

"I am still fearful princess... if they could sneak it the chemicals and hide them expertly then no doubt they would be able to hide themselves. Almost anyone could be an enemy princess." she looked hesitant at my words. "at a time like this no doubt the royal family is in danger... which includes yous princess." her eyes widened as her friends walked over and joined us as she gained a thoughtful look on her face.

"then I guess we should go warn my parents of what has happened here." she then said with a serious expression. "come along girls!" she started to walk further down the direction we were going in as I soon followed after them.

After 10 minutes of walking, we soon reached a house on the edge of the town. I watched as Princess Twilight knocked on the door as the 7 of us waited outside the door. I looked at the house to find it was an average home just like in Ponyville... the only average home since all the rest were overly large. "Twilight my dear daughter!" I turned my head towards the door to find princess Twilight in a bear hug with a dark blue unicorn stallion. "Velvet! Honey! Our daughter has come to visit!"

"hi, dad." I watched as Princess Twilight hugged her own father as her friends watched it happen with a smile. I then watched as the stallion looked to his left and saw all her friends.

"I see you brought all your friends!" he then saw me as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "and who is this?" Twilight exited the hug as she walked over to me.

"dad I would like for you to meet Hanzo Lucifer. He is my personal bodyguard due to whats been happening lately." her father looked at her with concern. "can we come in so I can explain?"

"certainly." he then said with seriousness in his tone.

"I will await outside princess." princess Twilight looked unsure but nodded as the 7 of them walked inside of the house and closed the door. I stood on the lawn as I looked over to the street to see several ponies trying to move on with their lives as they went about their day. After about 10 minutes of keeping watch, I watched with a heavy heart as a large entourage of ponies moved through the street and towards the gate not far away from the home. In the middle of these ponies were bodies covered in shrouds of different colors. I watched as they walked past the home as I began to think of why the rebels would truly think they were being suppressed by the royal family.

I watched as several of the guards took note of me and broke out of the sea of ponies as they approached me. "hello sir."

"royal guardsmen," I responded with a small bow.

"we heard from one of our own how you eliminated most of the rebels in the castle." the guard on the left spoke. "he watched you try and find a way to stop the chemicals until he was engaged in his own fight. I don't believe the captain truly stopped the rebel plan. From what we heard he was outside of the castle on the border of the chemicals and trying to stop the havoc being caused in the streets."

"I regret everything I did today." they looked at me. "they were mislead and manipulated to do this I have no doubt." they nodded.

"just wanted to let you know sir that quite a few of the guard are on your side should you need it." I gave them a nod. "good day sir." they rejoined the parade of ponies as I stood at the small gate that leads to the home of Princess Twilight's parents. "are you alright?" I slowly turned around to find princess Twilight approaching me as she then spotted what was going on in the street. "oh..." she walked over and stood next to me as we watched the large amount of ponies. Guards began to give a small bow to Princess Twilight as they passed. "to see this in such a large amount..." she then spoke up when the last of the ponies passed by us.

"may I ask what they are doing princess?" I then asked her.

"the royal guard usually does this after large battles in the past the last time it happened was in the dark ages during princess Luna's banishment." she looked over to me. "it is supposed to be about defiance."

"defiance?" she nodded at my question as she turned around to walk back towards the house.

"defiance towards the ponies who did this. Showing their spies that we still stand strong no matter what happens. Even the nobles know to do this tradition. Come on in Hanzo, my parents wish to meet you." I gave her a nod as I followed after her and into the small home. Closing the door behind me I walked over to where the princess of standing and looked into what appeared to be a living room.

"so your the big strong stallion that's watching over my daughter!" said a female voice as I looked at the gray mare sitting with Princess Twilight's father. She was looking me up and down until her gaze fixated on the only thing missing. "Um... Twilight..."

"yes, mom?" she answered as she walked in and sat down with her friends.

"may I ask why your guard is missing an arm?" she then asked as her father looked towards me and noticed as well.

"he's missing an arm from a previous engagement from before he became my guard. He has still proven to be quite a guard despite this setback of his. There are few things he can't do with one arm." princess Twilight answered.

"yes, he has proven to be quite helpful to Twilight since she has been under his care." Lady Rarity spoke up as I stared in surprise.

"if you're certain. So can I ask a question to him then?" her mother spoke up as princess Twilight turned towards me.

"I will answer any question you wish to ask of me Lady Velvet," I responded with a small bow of my head as the both of them looked surprised and looked at each other.

"OK then... what made you want to protect my daughter?" she then asked.

"a multitude of reasons, my clans honor, my own honor... the one that counted though was that I was asked to continue doing a job I already knew doing."

"already knew doing?" her father spoke up as I nodded.

"correct. My clan and I used to protect the rulers of our land. I myself was requested several times to protect the Empress during different events." I told her with a small smile under my face mask remembering the times I spent protecting the empress and the times I spent getting to know the ruler of my land as many did as me.

"that is... interesting..." Lady Velvet spoke slowly as the two parents quickly gave a glance to one another. Before anything else could be told dongs started to echo through the house as Lady Velvet's eyes widened. "oh Celestia! I'm late for work!" she quickly put down her drink, kissed princess Twilight on top of her head and rushed out the door while her father sat there chuckling.

"sorry to say that's its almost time for me to go to work as well..." he sat up and looked at me. " I thank you for giving up your time to protect my daughter... but should anything happen to her..." he gave me a glare that just spelled death. "it will be all... your... fault..."

"I will give my life to protect her," I said giving him a bow as he smiled.

"good..." soon we were all leaving the house as we walked out to find the ponies that had left the city were finally returning from what they had been doing. I stayed there with the 6 mares until all the ponies had passed and we started to make our way back to the castle. I followed a few feet behind as usual as I noticed that everything was being fixed quickly. About 90 percent of everything I saw destroyed and painted was gone so I was surprised by how fast they were fixing things up.

After about 20 minutes we reached the castle as princess Twilight stopped outside of the castle gate. "you girls go on ahead... I need to talk to Hanzo about something." they looked confused but continued over to the castle as princess Twilight turned to me. "while we were at my parent's Princess Celestia sent me a message... she wishes for me to create a guard..."

"I think that would be a good job for you..."

"to watch over you..." I simply was confused. "she doesn't trust you from what I told you earlier today Hanzo. She wishes for me to create a guard and she is going to choose 20 ponies to watch over you while they guard me."

"how many do you need to create a guard if I may ask?" I asked her.

"from what the laws state there must always be at least 50 guards to create a new guard to be sanctioned by the crown. First was the royal day guard, then the royal night guard, then now there must be a new guard for myself with whats all happened." she looked saddened by all of this.

"what of Princess Cadance?" I asked her.

"she has the royal crystal guard to watch over her made entirely of the crystal ponies in the north." I simply nodded. "know that I am giving you my absolute trust Hanzo... that I don't think you are the cause of what is happening that I am telling you all of this."

"I thank you for your trust princess. May I ask when your new guard must be brought into service?" she nodded.

"Princess Celestia is asking for volunteers from the royal day guard. We will meet them tomorrow. I will need to come up with a name for the guards..." she gave a small sigh.

"may I make a suggestion princess." she gave me a small smile and nodded. "knowing what you have told me. Princess Celestia has a sun for a cutie mark and has made a royal day guard, Princess Luna is a moon and has a royal night guard, Princess Cadance has a crystal heart for her cutie mark and has the royal crystal guard... seeing as you have stars for your cutie mark..." her eyes widened in realization she quickly gave me a hug and let go before rushing off to the castle gate. I quickly followed after her.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of that day was spent with her friends as they left before the changing of the sun and moon. Princess Celestia gave them tickets so they could leave at princess Twilight's request so they could let their families know they were alright after what had happened. I found that my time in the castle was now spent being watched which I realized after an hour of following princess Twilight around. The day ended with her basically ordering me to speak my mind should I need to. While I fought with her a little in private saying how I would be disrespectful doing so she told me regardless and used the fact I must abide by her every command. I simply sighed and responded as I usually did when she gave me an order.

I did not sleep last night as of what had transpired and was thankful I was able to make a single dose of my clans Energy Brew. I did find that it wasn't only when I was walking around following the princess that I was watched. I noticed at least one guard watching me from the far end of the hallway and seemed to time it to walk past me every 15 minutes and seemed to collaborate with two others guards so to seem it was not suspicious.

I simply stood in front of the princesses door and pretended I didn't realize what they were doing. Although a few guards did stop by and make some small talk for some unknown reason before they simply left. All I replied in was yes and no answers. Such as if I was dedicated to protecting the crown, although I answered that I only answered to Princess Twilight, if the room I was protecting was princess Twilight's room, and others such as if my day was good or not or if I believed that the captain was the one who stopped the rebels from killing off those who were trapped in the castle, this one I simply answered in maybe.

I was so glad when the next day came and I watched the window at the far end of the hall slowly light up as the moon was lowered and the sun was brought out of its hiding place. I stayed standing in front of the door when I heard the door open slightly behind me. "good morning princess."

"did you stay up all night again?" I heard a slightly angry familiar voice say.

"yes, princess..." I heard a small sigh behind me as I stayed standing in front of the door.

"you need sleep Hanzo." I then heard her say as her voice slowly walked away from the door. "even though you slept for more than a day before what occurred yesterday."

"after yesterday princess I no longer trust the guards in the castle. Not until the ones who let the rebels into the castle to enact their plans have been caught."

"you think it was a guard who let them in?" I heard a surprised tone come from the princess from away from the door.

"it was either a guard or one of the castle staff that let them in. I'm leaning more towards the guard princess considering they must patrol everywhere in the castle including the halls that are forbidden for the average staff." I simply answered her.

"I trust that they will find them Hanzo. The princesses said they would do their best to find who did it." I simply scowled underneath my face mash as my eyes darted to the end of the hall to my left to not see any of the guards watching me. Just an empty hallway for once. "are you ready to go Hanzo?" the door opened up all the way as I turned to find princess Twilight was wearing a long dress that went down just a few inches above her ankles... if she had ankles that is. She was wearing a dark purple Empire dress with dark blue lines going over it to make a pattern on the front of the dress. She walked past me with a smile as I followed after her. "the princess is most likely going to ask for you to leave us be while she takes me to look at the guard and make some choices."

"you have to pick 30 correct? May I make a suggestion princess?" she turned back me and gave me a small smile. "don't look for guards that are strong and wise... try to look for those with conviction..." she smiled and nodded.

"I will take your suggestion to heart Hanzo. I must say I am liking this new you with what we spoke about last night." I gave a small scowl under my face mask but it soon turned into an almost unnoticeable smile. I followed her through the halls until we reached the dining room. I took my spot against the wall behind princess Twilight as she joined the other three princesses for breakfast. "when did you get in Cadance?" I heard her ask with a small amount of glee in her voice.

"just this morning." the pink princess spoke up with a small smile as she took a bite of an omelet. "once your brother and I heard of what happened we rushed over here on the train. I'm glad to see that everypony is alright... my consolation for the loss of guards auntie's..." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gave her a sad smile with a small nod. "so I heard that something special is happening today." Princess Celestia's eyes darted over to me for a moment but I played that I didn't notice. "so are you glad for what your new responsibility is going to be? Do you need a book about it?" Princess Twilight proceeded to blush at the mention of the book while Princess Luna and Princess Cadance smile at her.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to screw up..." Princess Twilight spoke up with a small amount of worry in her voice.

"it is a hassle to keep an eye on but I'm sure that if something came up it can be easily rectified by just speaking with your guard," she spoke.

"Hanzo. You are free to explore the city and or castle should you wish." princess Celestia suddenly spoke up as I remained standing at the wall. "Hanzo..."

"don't forget princess he only listens to me for some reason." princess Twilight said with a small chuckle.

"it is to prevent other rulers from controlling me to get to my charge." Princess Celestia had her eyes narrowed towards me while Princess Luna and Princess Cadance looked confused.

"you don't believe we would do that do you?" Princess Cadance asked with worry and concern in her eyes.

"it has happened before and said the event was the reason the clan law was created over 3 generations ago for my family which was soon followed by many of the others clans that lived in my homeland," I answered.

"nonetheless you don't need to worry about your clan laws here." Princess Celestia spoke up with a small smile but I could see the intention in her eyes.

"nonetheless princess..." I watched her eyes narrow for a moment. " I will not abandon the laws I have lived my entire life just because I am somewhere different."

"I would ask why you are being so talkative..." she started but Princess Twilight spoke up.

"that's kind of my fault... I ordered him to start speaking his mind more before I went to bed last night." she had a sheepish look on her face while the other three princesses looked surprised. "so I apologize for his words." she then turned to me. "but I'm sure that Princess Celestia has a few guards to watch over me."

"then may I ask Princess Celestia a question?" said princess looked surprised but gave me a nod. "are they competent?" anger filled her eyes. " I am only asking or I would not leave her with them."

"yes..." she did well to hold in her anger. " I believe they are very! Competent." I gave her a slow nod.

"Princess Twilight."

"yes Hanzo?" she responded slowly.

"should you have need of me I will be training at the guard's yard." I watched Princess Celestia's eyes widened in shock slightly as I saw some worry enter them.

"have a good workout." Princess Twilight responded as I gave a quick bow and walked out of the room. Once I was sure that no one else was watching me I slumped over slightly and gave a small sigh as I thought of Princess Celestia's reactions to me speaking out. I would have to be careful around her even though she was Princess Twilight's mentor for a time. I took the time as I traversed the halls to start thinking of what has happened and what I have heard during those events. When I first arrived in this world I found griffons talking about the griffon king I believe. What happened yesterday I heard some more talking about the griffon king. I would have to be extra vigilant until I was certain that I could expose him to the princesses. Knowing that they would most likely take my accusation and notify the griffon king who would most likely refuse it and would not do anything for a long while or he would try to be more cunning with what he had planned.

Soon I reached the doors that lead into the locker rooms for the guards when I realized something... I never came across any of the guards patrolling for some reason. I have a reason to believe I was lied to seeing that I didn't notice any guards in the dining room either. I gave another sigh as I walked into the male side of the locker room and came upon a few guards taking off their armor and putting them onto armor stands as they got dressed into what appeared to be cloths comfortable for training in. "Hanzo!"


	14. Chapter 14

I turned my head to the right to see Prince Shining Armor walking over to me with a smile on his face. "greetings Prince Shining Armor." he gave me a nod as he stopped next to me. I quickly realized he was wearing training clothes. " I did not expect to see you here."

"I'm here to watch over the guards train since I'm here. Want to see if they increased the training regime with what I heard happened. I heard from my sister that you traversed the castle through the chemicals." I could tell he was insinuating something as I noticed the last guard walk out of the room.

"where I come from we had to deal with a criminal that used chemicals to kill. So our face masks were upgraded to where it would only take in what we needed to breathe and filtered the tainted air back out to where it came from. It took a few years before this was made so I lost many of my own allies to him before he was put away."

"why not have him killed?" he asked as he followed me over to one of the few empty armor stands that would fit my armor.

"the emperor and empress despised killing and would do all that they could to prevent anyone from being killing. It was one of the things that made them respected, loved... yet also hated by those affected by these choices." I told him as I started to take off my armor knowing that my clothes underneath were suitable for training.

"I can see why they were against killing as death is only reserved for those who cannot be kept on Tartarus." I stopped unfastening and looked at the prince in confusion. "Tartarus is where the worse of the worse are sent should there be no choice." I gave him a slow nod as I began to unfasten the straps on my armor before soon finishing with what I was doing. I know as soon as we returned to Ponyville I would have to do my laundry so I had clean clothes to wear considering I have had the same clothes for the past few days since the gala.

Once I was done putting my armor on the stand the prince proceeded to wave his hand over my armor as it glowed purple. I looked at the prince once more in confusion as he smiled. "there's a spell made to prevent armor being stolen for pranks or it being moved around on accident. Its taught to all the unicorn guards so I figured you would appreciate it."

"I thank you Prince Shining Armor." he nodded as he eyed my missing arm.

"are you sure you will be able to train well without your arm?" he then asked.

"may I remind you Prince Shining Armor that I had protected your sister when I first came to this world with only a single arm." he gave me a small chuckle.

"Touche. I'm glad to hear you speaking your mind more."

"I would not be... if your sister did not basically order me to speak out more." he gave another chuckle as I followed him out into the large yard. "may I ask just why I never walked past any guards on patrol?"

"Princess Celestia has ordered all of the day guards to the training yards. No guard was allowed to continue duties so everypony in the day guard is forced to come." I gave a small sigh as I brought my hand to my face. "I'm guessing you were told that my sis was going to be guarded?"

"I have learned Prince Shining Armor to now never trust the word of Princess Celestia..." his eyes narrowed for the moment I barely noticed as I looked out over the yard to see guards running and flying, lifting weights, and practicing magic. I followed the prince over to the weights as he grabbed a few of them and I grabbed one I was used to and began to use it. I noticed I was watched by a few guards and could see some pity in some of their eyes.

Soon though I noticed out of the corner of my eye the princesses all stood at the top of a balcony that looked over the entire yard. They were looking away from where the prince and I were and I found myself staring. "how about we spar?" he then asked me as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "there should be some training armor that fits your size." he then spoke up as he walked over to a row of what appeared to be wooden armor. I put the weight I was using back to where I got it from and followed him over there. He soon found an armor for me and began to put it on me without asking as I gave a small sigh. After the armor was on both of us he brought me over to a wall with more weapons. "each of them is enchanted to weigh the same as the weapons they were made to look like." I looked over all the weapons as he picked up two spears. I continued to look over them until I grabbed the weapon that resembled my katana the most... the simple sword. It was shorter than my katana and weighed heavier but it would have to do.

Following the prince, I walked over into an empty white square as he got on one side. I gave my wooden weapon a few test swings and found my usual fighting style in quick strikes would be worthless to me in this fight. I would have to trust my instincts in this fight. "hope your ready Hanzo! Let's see what makes you my sisters personal guard!" he held both spears at his side as he proceeded to charge me. Quickly bringing my weapon up in a modified one armed Te Ura Gasumi stance used with katana's I waited before I tightened my hold on the hilt and spun to my right doing a full 360 as the momentum from my spin carried into my weapon as he quickly brought both spears up on his right side as both of the weapons collided with one another as he skid a few feet to the right but skid his wooden spear shafts along my weapon as he jumped in front of me and hit me in the chin with his armored knee. Dropping my weapon as he did so I grabbed his shoulder and threw him behind me as I fell backwards.

I did a back roll onto my feet and quickly turned around to find him jumping at me with a hoof pointed at me I grabbed his leg and brought his body over my head as I slammed him into the ground. I quickly grabbed my own weapon before I leaped onto his stunned form and held him down with my feet on his back and brought my weapon to his neck. He stopped moving for a moment before his body twisted to the side surprising me as he caught me off balance.

Falling onto my side he got up and tried to get me like I did him but I rolled out of the way and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground as I got to my feet and he did as well. He got into a combat stance and quickly charged me as I stomped down on the weapon as it went flipping through the air. Quickly grabbing it by the hilt with my trained reflexes in a reverse stance I leaped to my right as I spun catching him in the stomach with my weapon after he leaped at me. As I landed back on my feet my eyes widened seeing his armor was now covered in red where the weapon hit him. He chuckled as he saw my surprised expression. "the weapons have red paint in them that comes out in a clean hit with the armor. Doesn't come out when it hits the weapons." he said as he looked at what I did to him more closely and gave a small whistle. "well I can see how you were a guard in your world. You got some good reflexes."

I gave him a small nod as the paint disappeared from his armor as he approached me. "I'm glad you are the one protecting my sister."

"I thank you for your praise Prince Shining Armor." he nodded.

"want to go again?" he then asked as I calmly shook my head. "very well. I'm going to go see what Cadance is up to now. I don't see her up there anymore with the princesses... in fact, Twilight just left them as well." I looked up to find he was right. Only Princess Celestia and Princess Luna remained up to their and I could see that Princess Celestia was watching me. I looked away as I watched Prince Shining Armor walk away and back over to the training armor stands. I followed after him after grabbing the weapons and put them away first before I began to take off my armor with the assistance of the prince. Thanking him he smiled and gave me a small nod. " I know that things are tense between you and Princess Celestia... but do try and forgive her... she cares greatly for my sister as if she was her own daughter. Just take my advice and not anger her."

"I will do my best Prince Shining Armor... the only problems we will have is when her choices affect the clan laws I was raised with."

"I have been meaning to ask... why do you stick with your clan laws?" I gave him a look of confusion as he finished putting the armor back onto the stands. "you are in a new world and you are protecting my little sister. So why follow them?"

"because I failed my duty in my world." he looked surprised as I spoke. "my clan's laws weren't made to restrain us at all. They were made to help guide us as we did our civic duty. There are very few clan laws that interfere with our everyday life." I told him as I remembered all the clan laws in my clan.

"can I ask what one is?"

"do not talk about clan laws with those outside of the clan..."

"..."

"..."

"fair enough."


	15. Chapter 15

After he left me to my own world I sat down and watched how the other guards trained. I found that the Pegasus preferred hit and run tactics, the earth ponies preferred to overwhelm their opponents, and the unicorns preferred long-range controlled battles. There was probably only one or two from each race that didn't fight like all the others did. I will say that I hoped that the selection process for the new guard went good and hoped that there were competent guards to watch over Princess Twilight. Ones I could trust to watch over her at least.

After sitting out there for an hour just watching how they all trained I got up and walked over to the locker room and walked in. I quickly got my armor back on and my katana back to my side as I gave a small sigh knowing I would be arguing with the princess about her not having any guards with her when I was told she would have a few with her. After I made sure all of my straps were on tightly and that my katana was secure on my left side I exited the locker room and into the halls. I walked past a guard as he seemed to watch me. "Sir Hanzo." I paused mid-step and turned to the side to get a look at the guard. "your presence is requested by Princess Twilight in her room." I gave him a nod as he went back to looking straight as I walked away with a smile. At least one guard took his job seriously.

After a few minutes of walking, I soon reached the room she was staying in and found to my surprise 4 guards in the long hallway. Two were on her door and the other two were walking up and down the large hall. Noticing me they watched me with their eyes as I approached the door.

One knocked on the door as I stopped next to them and opened it slightly. "Princess Twilight. Your guard has returned from his lollygagging." I glared at the back of the guards head but quickly brought my emotion under control as he nodded in the small crack of the door. He pulled his head out and gave me a nod as I walked into the room to find princess Twilight doing her preferred hobby when she had free time... reading a book.

"My presence was requested princess Twilight?" she put a bookmark into her book and laid it down as she nodded and motioned for me to sit as I did so.

"I saw the fight you had with my brother. I didn't know you were that strong," she said with a small smile.

"I have been training my body ever since I entered your service milady." I noticed she had a small blush when I called her milady. " I found that my body is adapting to my training much more easily in this world then it did in my own." she gave a small smile.

"maybe its the ambient magic in the air that's helping your body." I think I already knew why my body was adapting but that would have been one of my first thoughts before I discovered my own magic. "anyway I asked for you to see your opinion on how the guards trained." she then told me as I began to replay what I have watched through my head quickly.

"personally as a fighting force, they would most likely be an exceptional foe to face. The only problem I see is that they don't have their own ways of fighting which could potentially get them killed should they get caught in a situation that the training they were given would be useless. I saw a few who trained outside of this but I am glad to see that they are prepared should anything happen." she only nodded as I noticed a floating notepad and quill next to her as it wrote down my every word. "princess may I ask you a question."

"feel free to," she said with a smile.

"may I ask how the guard choosing went?" she smiled and gave me a small nod.

"I believe it went well. Princess Celestia already had her guards chosen although it was kind of hard to decide in a few different areas. But I think I chose right. They are already being outfitted in new armor. Light silver if I remember correctly." she spoke. She then went on to explain what the armor looked like which in my honest opinion sounded like the Royal Day Guard armor. I listened in to what she was saying as I began to think of what I should notify her new guard about once we return to Ponyville. I believe notifying them of what rooms she visits the most would be a good place to start followed by what ponies she regularly allows to visit her. "Hanzo!"

"yes, princess?" I responded being snapped out of my thoughts.

"I was asking if you think the guards chosen should be trained." she then asked as I thought over what could possibly happen if that should happen. Should they be trained they could be trained for certain situations should they ever occur with the advantage of them being able to fight off intruders until reinforcements arrive. A downside is that we could possibly be training a traitor in our ranks and it would take time to train them once more.

"to be honest princess there are pros and cons to both sides... but I believe training them would be best in the long run." she gave me a smile and a nod as she wrote it down onto her notepad with her magic. "may I ask why you are asking me such things?"

"well..." she gave me a sheepish smile. "knowing that you come from a group that protected your leaders I figured it would be a good idea to get your personal opinion of what to do."

"I thank you for thinking of asking me, princess. Is there anything else?" I asked her as she shook her head. "may I quickly ask when we are returning to Ponyville princess before I leave?" I asked as I got back on my feet.

"we should be leaving tomorrow morning." I nodded. "you can go Hanzo... now I need to make a very important decision." I gave her a bow and left the room. Closing the door I walked to the other wall and turned around and stood there. The two guards that were next to the door were watching me as I stood up straight with my arm at my side.

For several hours I stood outside of the door until the door opened and out walked Princess Twilight. She smiled at me as she closed the door behind her. "come along Hanzo." she started to walk away as the two guards at the door followed behind me. I followed her through the halls until we reached a door with two hammers crossing each other on an anvil. Walking in I could see that guards were putting on silver armor with a purple 6 pointed star on the front with two smaller 6 pointed stars on either side of it.

"Princess Twilight!" a guard spoke up as all of the guards stopped what they were doing and stood up. Saluting the princess as I saw that a few of them were only half dressed in armor. "have you come to review us, princess?"

"I've come to check and see how the armor looks and to say who the captain is going to be," she spoke up as I noticed that the two guards that were following us were now just standing outside of the door. " I see that the armor fits well."

"to be honest princess it fits better than the regular guard armor." princess Twilight smiled as a nearby guard spoke up. I could tell that the only way to tell the armors apart was from the helmets. Open face, eyes revealed, closed face, any kind of helmet was here I believe.

"that's good to hear. I've decided to make United Front the captain of the guard." guards began to cheer as a large unicorn stallion was pat on the back. He had a smug grin that made me feel uneasy inside. "could you please come with me into the hallway so we could speak for a moment?" he nodded as he walked over. "please stay here Hanzo." I nodded as the two of them walked out into the hallway and closed the door. I stood by the door as all the guards began to converse with one another. I could recognize a few of them from the training yard but the rest I never noticed.

"so you are the princesses personal guard?" I lifted my head slightly and slowly turned my head to the left to see a smiling female Pegasus. "hows the job?"

"I will admit it does become quite a handful considering how the princess tends to spend her days either in one of her library's or her lab," I answered truthfully.

"well, that's good to hear. Anything we should know about?" she asked as she took her helmet off to reveal she had a bright red mane that went with her white coat and red eyes.

"other than the fact that ponies visit her often and she tends to do what she wishes in her lab I see nothing else to worry about," I told her as she gave me a nod. She proceeded to walk away as I watched her leave with a small eyebrow. I began to wonder just why she had walked over and asked me a couple questions but I eventually just pushed it out of my mind as I watched all of the guards move around in their new armor. It was so hard to figure out which ponies were chosen by Princess Twilight and which ones were chosen by Princess Celestia. After about 20 minutes the newly made captain walked into the room. "form up!" he yelled as all the guards all got into a group and stood up straight. " I am glad to say that I am now in charge of you lot so lets lay down a few ground rules!" he yelled as I tried to place who had picked him to be a new Star Guard. "first rule is that everypony here must listen to me! That is a given! Rule two is that the population of Ponyville comes first by order of the princess!" I narrowed my eyes at what he just said. The guard was created to protect Princess Twilight. I would need to have words with her later once we were alone. "the third rule is to always notify a nearby superior of where you will be going should you have to leave for some reason during your shift so that a new shift could be given to you at a later date. Should any new rules be made I will post a notice on the door to the guard barracks? Dismissed!" I will admit he had a good start with the final rule he spoke of.

As soon as the guards all began to leave he walked over to me with his smug smile on his face. "the princess wishes to see you in the hallway." I gave him a nod and started to walk away until I felt a hand firmly grab my right shoulder. "just so you know... I'm in charge of you now... so you better do as I say or risk punishment." I simply remained silent. "do you hear me, guard?"

"I only answer to the princess," I responded as I pulled my shoulder out of his grip.

"the princess said for me to tell you now." I opened the door and walked out of it when I noticed the glare he was still giving me.

"Shall we go see the princess Hanzo?" princess Twilight spoke up once I closed the door.

"may I ask you a few things princess?" I then asked when I noticed the two Day Guard were no longer in the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day went by with little talking on my part. I am ashamed to say that I argued with the princess about my clan laws and why the guard was created for in the first place... while I am partially thankful that she pulled back the order of speaking my mind, also ashamed I got it reascended not even a full day later, my emotions almost made themselves known as soon as the princess closed the door to her room to go to bed for the night after ordering me to go to sleep in the room next door.

4 of the new Star Guard took my place to watch over the princesses room as I entered the room that was given to me. Remembering the room layout I took my armor off and laid down on the bed after placing my katana under the pillow I simply put my hand behind my head and began to think of my clan's laws and how they were interfering with my life here in Equestria. Quite a few of them have interfered with my life and I know a few more of them will interfere should things pop up such as falling in love for the second time or if I was forced to go on a vacation...

I wish I could explain clan laws to princess Twilight but I couldn't or else I would shame my clan... I knew I was most likely the last one in my clan that was still alive after the prison break... I actually believe that I was the last one alive from my lands period if I don't count the criminals. I gave a small sigh as I heard a knock at the door and I quickly sat up on the bed and got out. Approaching the door I opened it to find to my surprise Princess Luna standing outside of the door. "greetings princess Luna." I greeted her as she gave me a smile.

"good night Sir Hanzo. May I come in?" I nodded as I moved out of the way to allow her entrance After she walked in I closed the door behind her and turned around to find her looking at my armor. " I wish to ask you a few things if you do not deem them to personal."

"certainly princess."

"can I ask just how close you were to your leaders in your world?" she then asked which surprised me slightly. " I believe I remember you telling my sister and I about your armor."

"I would say we were fairly close princess. I was requested the most by the empress whenever she needed to leave our lands." I notified her. "the emperor I believe requested me about half of that which was still quite often. I was kept busy during my time as a warrior of my clan."

"may I ask another personal question."

"I believe I am required to answer." she gave me a small almost unnoticeable frown before she spoke up once more.

"may I ask about how your... clan... operated in service to the crown?" I began to think of her words before I gave her a nod.

"I will first start off by saying that it wasn't just my clan that protected the crown. There were many other clans that trained to have the honor of serving our land as well as allied and rival lands. My clan was known to produce samurai but we did branch out quite often. My brother was a ninja. Each of the different classes were given different duties. Since my brother was a ninja he handled night patrol, investigation, and he used to do assassination until the law was made to never kill criminals. But my clan and I disobeyed this law when the breakout occurred."

"the breakout if I may ask?" she looked confused and had interest in her eyes.

"I will explain shortly as it concerns me coming to this world." she nodded in acceptance as I sat down on my bed and she sat down next to me. "me being a samurai we handled day patrol, arrests, and helped keep the peace. We were also hired as bodyguards for various nobles and the emperor and empress themselves. They tended to hire those who did the best in their service the most and seeing as I was one of the top samurais in my clan so I was asked for often."

"before we go into how you came to this world may I ask how many clans were in your land?" she then asked as I gave her a small smile.

"there were a total of 8 clans in my homeland." she nodded. "now as I said about the no killing of criminals law and how it was disobeyed... it was during the time of a massive prison breakout where all the worst of the criminals were sent. Criminals who made their name through unique skill sets and forgo their birth names in replace of names that had to do with their skill sets. You could say the criminals had a hierarchy of their own with 10 of them being the most dangerous and 1 of those 10 being the king of them all... I am glad to say that I killed him before I ended up in this world... he was also the one who cut off my arm as my clan and I fought off the never-ending horde of criminals..." he subconsciously brought my hand and brought it over to wound that stopped at my shoulder.. to this day I was still trying to figure out how his blade went through my armor yet left my armor on...

"what was his name if I may ask?" she then asked.

"he went by the name Death... before of all those he reaped in his time of freedom... he was a weapon master... able to use any weapon he could get his hand on to kill anyone who stood in his way. The preferred weapon that gave him his name... was a scythe."

"Death comes for all..." she then spoke in a near whisper as I gave her a slow nod.

"that was what he said after every massacre... what he wrote in the blood of his victims... if anyone was to be given the death sentence he would have been given it 30 times over."

"I am glad that he did not come to Equestria. I fear the days that would have come if he lived in this world and appeared when you did." I nodded.

"he was known to have a silver tongue as well. Able to convince just about anyone that he was someone different to those who did not truly know him. You could say he was my rival of sorts as I was one of the ones who mostly brought him in." she smiled.

"then I am glad that young Twilight has somepony like you as her guard. Even if my sister does that believe so." I gave her a small smile. " I believe I must get going... thank you for your time."

"before you leave princess... I believe at current time I should notify you of a clan law of mine." she looked intrigued as she motioned for me to keep talking. "should the need arise and a guard has pledged themselves to the ruler... should they deem their presence hurts the one they were pledged to in any way I must request a transfer to another for an unknown amount of time."

"meaning?" she then asked as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"should I at any point deem my mere presence affects the princess in any way... I wish to transfer my pledge for an unknown amount of time." her eyes narrowed as I realized the unasked question. "the reason I tell you of this law is that today there was an argument between the princess and I about her safety. She had reascended her order of me speaking my mind more and had ordered earlier than that that I must follow the orders of the new guard captain she had chosen when it goes against one of my clan's laws that I must only listen to her." I told her as I remembered the exact words that were traded between the two of us as I argued with the princess.

"I see your point... but wouldn't there be a problem with following another's orders with your laws?" she then asked as I saw the point she was asking. She was asking if it went against my clan's laws considering the law she knows of with me only following her orders.

"this law is the only exception to that law as we must protect our pledged from any reason... even if it means from ourselves. I wish I could tell you my clans laws but I am only allowed to talk about what is relevant at this point in time."

"you have given us a lot to think about Sir Hanzo... but I will not say no immediately... be warned that should I decide to say yes should you need to I will notify m sister of what you have told me regardless of what you say." she spoke up as I gave her a nod. "i thank you for allowing me to ask you questions about your homeland. I believe the next time you visit I'll have more questions to ask you about your homeland."

"I will be happy to answer them for your princess. May you have a good night." she nodded as she stood up and I quickly walked over to the door and opened it for her. She gave me a smile and a nod as she gave me yet another goodbye and walked out the door. I closed the door as I walked back over to the bed and lied back down on it. I closed my eyes as I remembered my homeland and my family, clan, my friends... it made a tear go down my face... before a loud knock at the door jolted my eyes opened as my face was assaulted by the light of the nearby window.

Getting up off of the bed I walked over to the door and opened it to find United Front standing there with narrowed eyes. "its time to go... you have 3 minutes to get down to the train station." he said in a serious tone as I closed the door and quickly walked over to my armor and quickly began to put it on.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everybody! First of all before I answer anybodies biggest question I got a few things to ask...

…

…

…

have you ever truly thought about yourself?

Has your mind ever been so cluttered up with things like ideas, memories, and even thoughts that it just shuts down on you and by shut down I mean when your mind just turns blank as you cant seem to process anything and can only reflect on yourself?

It happened to me not even a hour ago... and it scared me as well as opened my eyes severally...

first let me explain the reason why it scared me. As a child, with severe ADHD, my mind was always running around and having me do things that would be shameful. I learned to live with it as it very quickly and it also quickly became apart of myself as I grew older to the point that its thanks to this mindstate that let me start my own Fanfiction account. In the beginning I was absolutely horrible at typing stories as those who know me may very well know but slowly I began to do better and better with my work to what it is today... or well before as who knows how well I will type once I finish this message. To me my ADHD was a godsend as it never left me truly bored... until an hour ago as I was reading fanfics...

my mind went blank...

no memories...

no troubles worrying me...

no new ideas...

no fixing old ideas...

not even thoughts...

for once in my entire life... I was helpless as I didn't know what to do as soon I started to see my faults in life. Thanks to living with my grandfather I gained his procrastination from his example so it makes me not want to do anything in life almost all the time and just want to do what I love... next would be my perverted nature...

in my defense on that part I learned about sec from listening to highschoolers when I rode the bus to school when I was a kid and with ADHD it turned horrible for me... heck I have no idea how to properly ask a girl out...

that aside another thing about me was my way of overthinking... simple answers would slip past me as I made very complicated answers instead, never helped me in math, but nonetheless I would overhtink just about everything... another fault of mine...

is making promises I am not sure I am capable of truly keeping for to long... for this I must apologise to a certain someone who's name I wont say but I will be sending him/her a private message concerning this after I post this. The reason I say this is a fault was that the person had first sent me a request and denied them due to the fact I didn't watch what they wanted me to do a crossover with so when they sent another request... I felt so guilty I decided to try to watch what he requested and see if I could do it... and found that it was almost to hard for me to do not long after telling him I would write it...

so scold me...

flame me...

I deserve every ounce of it for trying to do something I simply just couldn't... heck I deserve even fucking worse...

FOR DOING IT TO A FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME FOR SEVERAL YEARS!

He requested a pure lemon story... this story was the first version of Equestrian Ranch. I tried and tried but I couldn't do it... and then I didn't even have the nerve to tell him I couldn't do it and just kept on trying before I finally worked it up... that last for almost a year...

…

…

…

some of you might be wondering why I am telling you this... but I think it is the right thing to do... I am a man about to turn 20... I am not active... I don't have a job... I am a HYPERACTIVE IDIOT WHO BARELY GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL!

I know my faults all thanks to what happened to me... and I think through my rant I also explained why it opened my eyes...

so I hope you can all forgive me...

heck... makes me want to wait a few days to see what wrath I am going to receive from all of you but I put it off for to long...

I have returned hopefully for the better. Tonight I will be reading my own stories to see where I left off... I hope you all can forgive me and I can understand if you wont...

3...

2...

1...

chow...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! First of all a happy new year to all who celebrate new years as we enter the new year of 2019! its been a long year and another curse hitting my family every time we go to visit our family members in Baltimore! And by curse I mean we caught the flu! Every time we go there we get the flu and we even made preparations this time to avoid this! Enough of my ranting as I move onto everything else! I was able to type up at least one chapter for several stories its been a while since I updated! Which reminds me to have to get a chapter typed up for the Requester of the story Growing Pains!**

 **Forgive me for my procrastination I just have been unable to properly sit down long enough to type enough for that story to make even a chapter! Also I have a large announcement to make concerning two stories!**

 **Angel of Magic Final Version!**

 **And Silent Singer!**

…

…

…

 **are now being Beta'd!**

 **Someone had come up and requested to be a Beta and when given the choice he picked AOMFV and I picked between two he had thought he could work with and picked Silent Singer from the two as the other was one I promised I myself would work on!**

 **The name of the beta is Tarnum427!**

 **He sent back a chapter for Silent Singer I decided to post today instead as I wanted to do the reveal on upload day! Don't really have much to say except that I'm going to do my best to type up chapters for stories I've barely updated! Have a happy new year and hope you all made your new years resolutions!**

Thankfully I was able to quickly get my armor thanks to the quick use of my magic and I was able to enhance my body enough to rush down to the train station. Although even I knew I was going to be late by a few minutes at the very least as I found the entire newly formed guard standing at attention in front of the train station with princess Twilight pacing in front of them with the new captain standing at attention nearby. "your late guardsmen!" the captain yelled as he approached him with a scowl on his face. "you were notified two hours ago of when we were going to depart!"

"apologies sir! I lost track of time!" he had something against me even I could see it. He simply scowled towards me as he turned around and gave his orders with Twilight looking at me ashamed. "squad 3 your on escort duty! The rest of you have already been notified of your positions! Move out! You!" I stood at attention as the guards moved the princess onto the train. "you are going to be stationed on the back!" knowing I couldn't talk back to him I gave him a salute as he gave me another scowl. I sighed as I moved through the train cars once I got on-board before I found the train moving just before I opened the door to the open area on the last car. Quickly adjusting myself I held onto the movement by grabbing onto the railing on the back I sighed already knowing that my job to protect the princess was going to be a lot harder then what I originally foretold.

I had been told in the beginning of how peaceful Equestria was. When there was no need for heavy guards, when there was no need to worry about the man standing next to you being an assassin, when there was no events that caused heavy deaths... but now I see why I was truly suspected of being the cause of all this. I appeared during the first major events that occurred since the princesses united the three pony tribes. I had bits and pieces of what I heard during the bigger events that had transpired.

" _wont they figure out what the king ordered us to do?"_

" _...by that damn bird..."_

this helped me narrow things down from what I know. There were many monarchies outside of Equestria the only problem was I don't know if I could put the second piece information and connect it with the first piece. It could have been someone entirely different from what I have seen... but then another piece of information that I heard not long after I heard the first piece popped up in my mind.

" _once the unicorns we hired finishes with the teleportation gate..."_

from the list I had requested and read of all those who were dead and detained... there wasn't a unicorn on the list I was given which means at least one unicorn knows of what was happening unless they were a pony who valued money over information... if I brought up this piece of information it would be seen as extremely suspicious on my part as an attempt to shift the blame towards someone else. With whats been happening this might be my best chance to do my own investigation. If I was found at a scene of sabotage or missing when something happened it would cause more eyes to watch me and not keeping an eye out for the true threats towards the princess.

"are you alright Hanzo?" I jumped when I heard the familiar voice of the princess behind me. Spinning around with my hand on the hilt of my blade I eased up once I saw it truly was the princess with 5 guards behind her.

"yes princess. I have been doing as I have ordered and have been watching the route behind us. I have observed no problems." she simply gave me a sad smile as she appeared to be thinking about something.

"Plain Gem, Hard Step. Watch the outside... Hanzo we need to have a talk." the five guards looked astonished at what she just ordered of two of them.

"princess! The captain ordered us to-"

"and I gave you your new orders!" she stated with no small amount of anger in her tone. They looked at each other before two ponies stepped out through the door behind the princess and took up their positions on both sides of the platform. "you!" she looked at me with anger still in her tone. "in now!" giving a quick nod of confirmation I rushed after her once she made it back inside as calmly as I could before the door was slammed shut behind me. "Sun Stroke! Light Ray! Watch the other entrance!" they quickly rushed off as the final guard looked uneasy. "no matter who you are ordered by whatever you hear is private! this conversation stays private... do you understand?" the guard quickly nodded. "watch the windows." she then said simply as he began to move around the large cabin looking out the windows switching sides every 5-10 seconds if I counted correctly. "Hanzo... please sit." looking towards the princess I gave her a nod and sat down in the seat across from her. "Hanzo even I could see you were deep in thought. Is there something wrong?" many things princess and hopefully I wont have to bother you with them.

"nothing is wrong princess. I simply remembered your attempted kidnapping and the attack on the capital I was seeing if I could remember hearing anything worth investigating." I told her.

"is that all Hanzo?" she said giving me a small smile. "i know you better enough to know that you wish to keep information hidden if it means my safety."

"you know me all to well princess... but yes. I am keeping information hidden until I am certain it is valid information I ask that you allow me to keep it to myself." she looked unsure of what to say as I quickly added in. "if it helps princess I will ask and have a few of the guard assist me." I began to throw insults towards myself as I spoke this. To include a few guards would make it nearly impossible for me to keep said information a secret should someone with the right questions and right status ask of them.

"that would help to be honest... ill ask ask United for any suggestions for-" he started to speak.

"I'm sorry princess but I must ask of you to allow me to pick them out..." she looked confused as the guard in the room narrowed his eyes as he walked past the two of us.

"Hanzo I know how distrusting you are of others."

"princess forgive my outburst but its not that." I spoke up without warning. "its just some of the information I remember fro when I first arrived in this world."

"then could you please tell me this?" I hesitated for a moment as I knew I was going to be forced to answer... before I relented just as quickly as I had hesitated.

"do you remember princess when I received the list I asked for of all those who were killed and detained?" she gave me a stern nod with a raised eyebrow. "when I first arrived I had kept myself hidden Not long before I had my true first encounter with someone from this world I remember watching and hearing two griffons walking past the room I was in. I remember hearing them speak of a unicorn they hired to set up a teleportation gate." she looked confused as I then told her what I realized. "there was no unicorn written onto the list. So either the unicorn was covered up..."

"or they escaped!" she then finished for me. "no wonder you are so distrusting at the moment! You don't know who you can trust after the event of the chemical attack on Canterlot and you absolutely don't trust unicorns because of this information!"

"now excuse me princess!" the guard spoke up as he approached with an angry look on his face. "are you certain that he isn't one of the ones trying to kill you?!"

"guardsmen! How dare you-" I raised my hand to stop her as he only continued to yell.

"he shows up at the same time as a hostage negotiation that hasn't occurred in over a thousand years! Hes been there every time something has happened so far! We might as well just put him in the dungeons to be judg- ack!" I grabbed his throat and began to slowly stand up. Pulling him off of the ground as the princess looked in shock at what I was doing.

"i have given my oath pony that I will do my best to ensure that I will do my duty to protect her! Regardless of my own health I will do my best to ensure her safety! If I wanted to I could dispatch you and slit her throat right now if I desired!" I yelled into his face letting my pent up anger flow smoothly into my own words! "who would be able to stop me?!"

"t-t-th-the princess would!" he began to choke out as I lessened my grip to allow him to speak.

"oh really? From what I have seen the princess's body is made entirely for the use of magic and is horrible in nearly all physical aspects! I also noticed and from my own research seen that it would take her around 10 seconds at the least to use a spell that would be capable of subduing me and or prolonging her assault! I have been known to draw my own blade in my world in as fast as a single. Second!"

"you... can never be... trusted..." gritting my teeth I began to turn to my left and I threw him to the back of the car as the princess yelled for me to stop as I approached the pony as he tried his best to get back onto his hooves.

"i can never be trusted? From what I have seen..." I brought up my only arm and raised a single finger. "griffons cant be trusted," added another finger. "Minotaur's cant be trusted," a third was raised. "zebra's cant be trusted," my final finger was raised. "ponies!" I yelled grabbing his throat once more as I slammed him against the wall next to the door. I heard shuffling from the two outside as I used my right foot to hold the door closed.

"Hanzo calm down! He didn't mean anything by it!" I heard the princess behind me as I got into the guards face.

"from what I see the only ones I can trust here at the moment is myself and the princess! This has been reinforced by ponies! The very race that is supposed to solve all of their problems with peace and patience!" I reiterated for him. "attacking the capital all because of the fact they wanted change and they believe that the very princesses have broken their own laws! This means to me that they are now considered suspects to me! No matter who it is I will protect the princess regardless of the consequences for my actions!" dropping him down as he gasped for air on the floor. I allowed the door to be forced open as both of the guards pointed their spears at me.

"Hanzo!"

"apologies princess but I must have myself calm down without anyone's presence to re-spark my pent up anger... if you will excuse me..." I pushed my way past the two guards and threw them inside as the princess yelled for me to stop... before I slammed the door and sighed. To allow myself to be ruled by my own emotions and giving my charge the painted picture of my rage if left unchecked. I picked up one of the fallen spears and jammed it in a spot that would prevent the door from being opened.

"Hanzo please let me out! Hanzo!" she continued to yell towards me as I sighed and began the basic breathing exercises to bring back up my mental barriers for my emotions...

"protect the princess from anything..." I spoke up as I breathed out and began to tune out the princesses yelling.

"Please Hanzo!" soon I could no longer hear her as I focused on the sound of the train moving along the tracks.

"... even myself."


	19. Chapter 19

As the train arrived at the small community of Ponyville I had pulled out the spear not long after the train had stopped and opened the door to find a shaking guard standing to the right of said door. "i was ordered... to let you know... that you are expected at the... castle... at your own... pace." he spoke in stutters as I gave him a nod in confirmation as he quickly rushed off and out of the train car. Sighing I made sure my blade was still attached to my hilt as I brought myself off of the train and out of the train station before I watched it pull out of the station and towards its next destination. I began to slowly move through the town as I already anticipated my punishment for what I have done in her presence and disobeying her own orders.

Deciding to walk through the town at least once before heading back to the castle I smiled seeing the happy community going about their day. Ignoring my presence unlike when I first arrived in this world as they did all that they could to stay out of my presence. I watched mothers retrieving their foals from school. Two ponies bartering merchandise in the shopping district. Pegasus in the sky moving and destroying clouds for the next weather forecast. I believed I also spotted Lady Rainbow in the sky doing the same.

Soon though the small tour for myself was over I brought myself to the front door of the castle. Opening said door as I scowled at the lack of guards protecting the entrance from the outside I walked in and closed the door behind me as I found 10 guards patrolling the entry room for the castle. They looked towards me as some of them looked uneasy at my presence as one of them approached me. "the princess requested you in the map room... should you feel the need to..." he spoke as I nodded. Walking past him as I remembered where the map room was I brought myself to the large door of the room before finding myself thrown up against the wall by a guard.

Immediately defending myself I grabbed the guards snout and threw him to the side as I then kicked him away. He slid across the smooth surface as I found pain spring up in my back from a heavy object. Falling forward I recovered myself with a role before I tackled the pony who had attacked me and delivered a single enhanced punch to the side of his face as his helmet went sliding across the floor. Standing up out of breath I found no one else as I brought this attack on my person revenge for their fellow guardsmen. Calming down I knocked on the door loudly as I looked at the groaning guard at my feet. "come in!" I heard the princess call out as I entered the room to find her looking over the large map of the world. "Hanzo!" she spoke happily as she pulled herself from her seat and I found myself surprised when she hugged me. "are you all better?"

greatly surprised at this change of her attitude from what happened only hours earlier I gave her my response. "i am alright princess. It was simply my pent up anger being left unchecked for a single moment." she looked at me with a longing look of some sort before she nodded and she pulled me over and pushed me into a seat before sitting in the one next to it. Neither of us spoke as I wondered when I was going to be told of my punishment for assaulting a guard but it never came... only something different. "can I ask you something Hanzo? About your clan laws?" surprised but not truly unexpected that she would ask again I nodded. "is there anyway for somepony to... learn your laws legally?"

"there... are some ways yes. But I would not recommend-"

"what are they?" she then asked as I found myself cursing the law to speak the truth to those we are charged with.

"first is when they are brought into the clan through heritage bonding... marriage." she blushed at this realization. "the second would be through a blood bonding between those who are truly close, sibling close princess. Where no lies are spoken between the two and that they trust each other with their very life... although there are restrictions to this bonding. The two must be approved by the elders for both bonders safety."

"w-why?" she asked confused.

"because when the bond is untrue, when someone wishes to use this event to their own gain to learn our laws... both of them die... I myself lost a few of my relatives to this very reason. There was no poison, no diseases for sickness, they simply died in a instant within the merging time frame. The set amount of time to see if the bonding went perfectly. This can go all the way up to a full 48 hours. There are a few more rules to this bonding but since I am unable to head home to ask them, if any of them survived the breakout that is."

"is there a third?" she then asked after a few minutes of silence as I prayed she wouldn't ask that question.

"the third is if a clansmen of high ranking finds one they can truly trust to be trained in the ways of the clan. They are put through the training that fits their age which has lead to... some becoming disabled from how harsh it is... its why the only ones capable of making the choice are those of Blade's and higher."

"Blade's?" she asked confused as I quickly put together a explanation for her single worded question.

"in the clan there are many different rankings that are decided by the the elders or the council should they be unavailable. The council is made of 5 chosen to take this prestigious position while there are only two elders. To advance in rank you must earn the approval of 4 on the council while you must earn the approval of both of the elders. It is seen as higher stature to get their approval over the council. The ranks are as follows... Youngling, Trainee, Squire, Knight, Paladin, Blade, Crusader, Councilor, and finally Elder. To advance in rank you must show certain traits that are unknown to the one who is advancing at the time and is only know to the one's who have advanced to said rank... I myself am... a … Blade..." I froze as this piece of information slipped out as the spark of life came back to the princesses eyes. "princess I strongly recommend you to not-"

"please Hanzo!" she spoke up in a near crying tone with desperation in her tone despite the life that had just filled her eyes now being replaced by sadness. "you were right about what you said on the train!" I froze with my mouth open to try and talk her out of what she was asking. "ever since you went outside to calm down I tried every spell I knew to fit into the situation! You were right! I'm just a pathetic pony who needs an entire guard to protect herself when I myself am not capable of defending myself from a paper cut!"

"princess you are extremely powerful in your own right." I spoke up cutting off her rant. "while you would not be able to defend yourself easily in close quarters as long as you have your guard to cover this small weakness you can easily prepare yourself with the time we give you to get away!"

"but you will all be dead before I can get myself ready!" she then yelled back at me as I found myself cursing myself for not allowing her desperation to end before speaking up.

"and that is our job princess." she looked at me with shock replacing her previous emotions as I continued in a regular tone of voice. "it is our job to go to every extent to protect you from any threat. Being between you and contagious individuals? We will allow ourselves to become infected to prevent you from doing so. Going against a minor threat? We will ensure you wont have to even plan around it. Going against an enemy that would tear us apart? We will die after doing all we can to stall them to ensure your safety!"

"but but that's suicide!" she spoke in a low tone.

"and that's what we signed up for princess." after saying this neither of us spoke a word as the thoughts entered my head that maybe I should train her. That way she would be knowledgeable of my clans laws and know how to properly defend herself. While I pushed this thought out of my mind in the beginning... now it was just a matter of a single decision. To train her would help ensure her own protection but it would take a while to get to the point she is able to advance. To not train her would allow me to properly set up several fallback procedures that include the new Star Guard in them with the time I would of spent training the princess and would allow me to continue harnessing the magic I had gained since coming here as well as continue creating a combat style that fits with my situation. "will you allow me to at least think on this princess?" she looked surprised as her eyes then filled up with hope as she gave me a small smile.

"that's all I ask Hanzo." I gave her a nod as I stood up.

"then I will let you know of my decision in a few hours and before you fully accept the offer I would have to explain many things to you on how things would happen." she nodded as I gave her a quick salute. "by your word." she chuckled.

"you may leave Hanzo. Should you be unable to find me I should be in the library." nodding I brought my salute to a bow before leaving the room. Closing the door I found that the two downed guards were no longer where I had left them as I began to simply walk around the castle on a patrol while thinking on the decision that I had to make. It wouldn't be the first time a royal had been trained by a clan but the amount of times were still few. My own clan was the only one who had not attempted to do so as none were seen fit to be trained by us... so I began the check list in my head that all Blade's were taught should they believe they find someone capable of being trained in our ways.

Stature. She is a royal princess with few royal duties so the amount of time she has is great and nearly perfect for the training regimens. But it also means that should anything important pop up during the training she would have to leave to do so. This was the primary concern as training was meant to go uninterrupted once it began until it ended for the lesson.

Physical Ability. This was the primary reason she asked for the training and with what the training called for it would give her it should she be stubborn enough to continue despite the pain she would be in for those parts of the training. It could potentially cause her to be sore enough to where even moving hurts her massively but this would most likely only occur during the first month or so.

Mental Ability. From what I have seen... she was introduced with death quite often since I came to this world so being in shock would be a small possibility when she had her own first kill was less likely but still a good chance of happening. She values books over knowledge told to her but from what I know she is being broken out of this trait of hers by her assistant Sir Spike. She is capable of making quick decisions but extremely hard ones would require a few minutes at least.

Best Traits. That would be her large knowledge of magic and her desire for learning all that she could if it pertained to the situation. While I would like to keep my own magic a secret I will have to find a few books in the royal library to see if any of them explain the full extent of what magic can be used for as as from what I have seen and felt so far it was a true trump card as long as you didn't rely on it to much. Her desire for learning would be perfect for the training as she would remember quickly but would fight against anything I say if the later training contradicts what she learned in the beginning.

Worst traits. Her desire to learn and the fact her guard would give their own lives to protect her to her is horrible... this is both a good and bad trait with her desire for learning as to advance up in rank from Trainee would be to show the perfect amount of patience. Concerning her guards and myself I would have to most likely stomp into her mind that every job has potential to become fatal regardless of what it is.

The final thing to think about... would I be able to bring myself to hurt her during training should it become needed? Regardless of the oath I made once she was under my tutelage I would be forced to hurt her at times for her to truly learn certain lessons.

Once I made up my mind on the final thoughts I found I had ended up near the front entrance where there were now only a few guards instead of the 10 when I had first arrived. Quickly going through the map of the castle in my mind I began to make my way through the large castle until I found myself standing still outside of the library not even making a move towards the door to open it as I gave a sigh. Knowing that after today things between the two of us were going to change massively to the point I don't even know whats going to happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Knocking on the door I heard permission for myself to enter as I found it strange seeing that there were no guards in the area where the princess was. Closing the door behind me I found the princess smiling at a book she was reading as she sat next to a lit fire place. Giving a small sigh as I began to have second thoughts I quickly moved over and gave her a bow as she gave me a small giggle before I took a seat across from her. "after thinking things through princess..." I took a deep breath as I noticed her eyes staring at me. Hope and fear together in her eyes as I looked into them. "i have decided to put you through my clans training"

"thank you Hanzo! You wo-" I raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

"i must warn you Twilight. You will be doing things you find extremely uncomfortable doing and this could and potentially will interfere with your everyday life. Once training starts nothing is allowed to interrupt it until I say it ends for the day." she looked unsure but she nodded. "the training could occur in the middle of the night, it could go from sunset to sunrise, it could happen at the crack of dawn, or it could even happen for only a minute. Do you understand princess?" she nodded with determination in her eyes. That was a trait to look out for in a Trainee as it meant a lot of good things in the long run.

"i understand Hanzo." I nodded.

"the training can also occur in a large variety of temperatures going from drought causing heat to blizzards. Should I feel you are capable of getting through it I will put you in it when the time comes." she once more gave me a nod. "finally all of our training sessions will either be physical or mental. Mental being that we just sit down as I explain what you need to know about the clan. Do you fully understand what is going to happen in your training?" she nodded. "i need a vocal conversation princess. After you agree things will change between us massively during your training to where I wont be your friend or guard... I will be the one that will put you through hell to ensure you have a greater chance to learn and survive."

"i understand Hanzo." I nodded.

"then I welcome you to the beginning of your new life Trainee Twilight... tomorrow I will come and get you for an evaluation so I see what I am working with. What is your age?"

"i am 25 Master Hanzo." I was surprised by what she called me. The rules said that you weren't allowed to notify them of what the Sensei was required to be called by the Trainee until they messed it up. It also surprised me to hear that she was just a year younger than me.

"then I now have the information I can compare your stats with. Although I am surprised you knew you had to call me Master or Sensei." she blushed a little bit and glanced away.

"i once read a few books about the happening's and the bond between a teacher and a student Master Hanzo."

"i will tell you now princess. That you will only have to call me master during our lessons. Any other time it would be as if it was a normal day between the two of us. By your word." she smiled.

"your dismissed Hanzo... and thank you."

"I'm sorry to say princess..." I started as I spoke up. "but there is a great chance you will be reascending those words once your lessons begin." leaving the room in silence I began to mentally bring up what I would need to prepare for her evaluation as I quickly found myself in the training room. Thankfully there were a bunch of wooden weapons that I could watch her use for a few minutes to see if she had any natural ability with them. It was highly recommended to use a weapon that was in tune with their body but it was rare for one among all that are trained, even in the clans, to have a natural ability to use certain weapons. I myself didn't have any natural ability with any weapon but I did show a natural need to protect others during the mental evaluation and I was allowed to pick from the small group of weapons laid out for me, the katana obviously being included in this bunch.

I began to pull out the weapons and lye them down in the middle of the room as I found I had every weapons I would need to do a proper evaluation. I also grabbed one of the bows that was in the room as it was a weapon that was extremely rare to use in my clan but not unheard of. Anyone could take up the bow but it would cut into their own training with their chosen weapon and limit their free time even more then what it already was. I had a small feeling that the princess would be capable of using twin daggers easily considering her body structure and they could easily be concealed during her royal duties when she is required to dress formally.

Once I finished with the weapons I had quickly found a scroll, quill, and ink pot and began to write out the mental portion of her evaluation. While the answers may of seemed like they were the only reasoning behind what classification we wished to go for it was ultimately up to the examiner to make the final decision on what they would be best at or where they would be most needed with their set of skills and mindset. It took me a couple hours as I found myself having to drink the energy brew I had to keep myself awake to finish the preparations I would have to get completed. Although it did take a little while to set things in a organized fashion as I desired to keep the full evaluation in this room.

I already had everything planned out in what order I needed to have done and I know the princess would most likely alert the two sisters of whats happening so I should prepare a letter to them to send once I am finished checking over everything to alert them of the situation as it would be better for them to be told now then finding out during one of our lessons. Once said check overs were complete and the letter was written I simply began to patrol around the castle as I awaited for the sun and moon to be replaced by the other and wished to send the letter to the princesses before retrieving princess Twilight for her evaluation. Despite me not trusting the princesses after what I had heard about them supposedly committing illegal acts it would be for the best to let them know regardless. I also added a few questions that I wished to ask of them to help further my investigation towards the one truly behind all of this.

Soon the sun replaced the moon in the sky as I already found myself missing the soothing calmness of the moons presence. I still found it strange as to just why there were no guards patrolling around the castle and it unnerved me to no end.

I waited a few more hours before I luckily came across the princesses assistant walking out of his room rubbing his eyes. "good morning Sir Spike." he jumped hearing my voice and spun around before a nervous smile came onto his face.

"um. Good morning... Danzo?"

"it is Hanzo Sir Spike. Might I ask a favor of you?"

"oh uh sure thing!" he spoke up happily.

"could you assist me with something the princess is doing later today? She is taking an evaluation from my clan and I could use the assistance in making sure everything goes smoothly." his eyes brightened up.

"sure! When do I need to be there?" he then asked as I chuckled. He was the only other one I could truly trust in this world next to the princess. Hes lived with the princess ever since she hatched him and they have a extremely large sibling bond with one another that even I could tell would never be broken much like my own with my brother. Despite him going into hidden divisions he still kept me updated on his doings and I did the same with him.

"i believe once you send off this letter to the princess of what princess Twilight has asked of me to do." I spoke pulling out a scroll stamped with my clans symbol, that of a half dead half alive oak tree. "should they find out at some point during our lessons I fear of the consequences if they were left unknown of the situation." he nodded as he quickly sent off the letter as I wholeheartedly expected a reply within the hour. After finally locating a guard inside of this castle on patrol I thankfully found that the princess was in the newly formed barracks working on patrol schedules. Thankfully the guard lead us there and left us without another word as I stopped Sir Spike from going in. "lets wait Sir Spike. It would be better for them to finish before pulling her away."

"oh OK!" I stood against the wall as every now and then two guards would leave the room and either go to the left or the right of the hallway but they would always stop for a second and glare at me before doing so. "why is Twilight being evaluated anyway?" I then heard Sir Spike ask.

"when I let my own anger get the best of me on our journey home I had spoken my own thoughts that I wished to keep to myself in my fit of anger. I had explained that if I did want the princess dead she and many others would be unable to stop me."

"because of your resistance to magic right?" he asked with a tilted head as I was surprised by what he said as I could of sworn the princess spoke of our discovery to no one else. "I'm the one who usually cleans up after her whenever she falls asleep... although I did my best to hide the scrolls she wrote down her findings on when I noticed that nopony else must know."

"i... thank you Sir Spike. You have my eternal gratitude." he simply shrugged.

"hey your protecting her. From what I read in comics and books information is power." I chuckled.

"same motto that my brother lives by." I said with a smile. "as I was saying she took what I said to heart and found that my observations were... extremely true. When she asked about my clan laws I simply suspected this was another attempt to figure out a way to make living easier for me if she knew them. When she asked the question on how one would join the clan I had given her all the ways that were known... and when I told her about the training I knew that she figured she would be capable of killing two birds with a single stone should she be able to convince me."

"don't let Fluttershy hear that saying. Everypony does their best to ensure she never hears it after the last... incident." intrigued and curious at what he was saying about Lady Fluttershy I filed that piece of information away. "so she talked you into it?"

"that is... partially correct. What really matters is during the first month or so of training she will have to quickly realize how serious this is... and until she fully realizes this I wont be able to truly train her in my clans ways."

"Twilight's a fast learner!" he spoke up in her defense as I chuckled.

"i have no doubt about that Sir Spike of the princesses capability to learn. The only doubt I have is her willpower to get through the training fully... I will not lie Sir Spike this training will massively restrict her free time and her lessons must go uninterrupted to the point they can only be interrupted should the world be in true danger. My lessons will be harsh and they will demand much in the beginning of her training but I will not be as strict as others who had taken on Trainee's. Should she get sick she will be given the time to recover, injured, she will get as long as she needs until she is able to move like she has before. But at no point in time will I allow her to continue the lessons should they prove fatal to her health!" I spoke in a harsh tone in the end as he looked at me in awe.

"why do you need my help then?" he then asked me.

"despite it being mandatory among the clan to learn the proper ways to train a Trainee I did almost the bare minimum as I knew I would be unable to truly bring one under my wing to learn my clans ways. Others agreed with me and the Elder's allowed this to pass for me as long as I learned the basics should there be no choice." I honestly told him. "for the princess to agree to my own thoughts made me feel as if I failed my right as her primary protector and I awaited punishment for assaulting the guard my anger had decided to use as a outlet but it never came... I feel as if she is doing her best to get on my good side. But should it ever happen again I am going to willingly bring myself to Canterlot and notify the princesses of what I have done so they may give me the proper punishment."

"but she understood why you reacted as you did!" he spoke up as I gave a small frown.

"that is no excuse to simply give me a slap on the wrist for what I did. I committed a crime in her presence and yet I was not punished... for now I will let it slide but I must not allow it to happen again regardless of her reasons to not punish me."

"wow... your are extremely serious on protecting her aren't you?" he then asked.

"that is a very logical conclusion yes." we stood in silence until... until Sir Spike burped out a message with the Royal Sun stamp on it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sir Spike could you please make sure who the recipient of the message is to please." he nodded as he opened up the message before he handed it over to me. "thank you Sir Spike." opening the letter I began to read its contents worried for what I was going to read.

 _Hanzo_

 _while I am thankful you are going to train my dearest student... I must ask what the reasons were as to why she suddenly found herself inadequate in protecting herself despite her possibly being the most knowledgeable in spell work and magic power to where she is close to myself before I decided to take my royal duties more seriously. Do not get me wrong I am still the all powerful Sun Princess that many know, love, and even fear as I had found time to ensure I never got complacent in my own training but I must ask why you decided to heed her request?_

 _While I am also thankful that you have decided to help her protect herself even further from any future threats that is what her guard was created for, to ensure her protection against all who wish to go against her. I wish to keep safe from harm just like you. Allowing her to be trained in your ways... goes against this policy of mine to keep her out of harms way that she is unprepared for. She is no warrior Hanzo._

 _Shes a Learner._

 _Shes a Scholar._

 _Shes my Student._

 _Which is why I am not allowing this to occur. Despite being notified of whats going to be happening and after reading what exactly this training of yours entails I see it would not be beneficial to her in any way shape or form. In fact from what I see you are basically setting her up so you yourself will know all she is capable of. I do not trust you Hanzo Lucifer I will say this now but as long as you do what you have been limited to doing such as following her orders and ensuring her protection given enough time maybe I can find myself able to trust you... but for now I cannot allow what you have notified me of._

 _I thank you once more for notifying me of this decision and that you have not yet notified her of your decision and instead brought this to my attention. While she is a grown mare I do not believe she would be capable of making the right decision in this case... once this letter is first opened it will disintegrate approximately 5 minutes afterwards._

 _Princess Celestia_

 _Princess of the Sun_

 _Ruler of the Equestria_

knowing that it has been longer than 5 minutes I looked towards Spike as I handed him the letter as he himself read it. Once he was finished his eyes shifted through several emotions and states of mind including confusion, shock, and anger. All three just mentioned being the most common. "but why? Shouldn't she be happy for what your doing?" the innocent soul of one that has not seen the true extent of the darker side of life. "i mean Twilight's a grown mare! She can make her own decisions easily!"

"but not many are capable of doing so in her state of mind at the moment. She had come to realize that with my own ability of being resistant to magic others could potentially have this same ability. But she is also using this opportunity to learn my clans ways." I also hoped she had come to the revelation of what I just told Sir Spike but I must bring it up with her during her lessons just in case. "also just why did the letter not combust as it was told?"

"when Twilight first found what I was able to do she did all sorts of tests when she was younger. She forgot all about her experiments when she remembered she had a magic exam the next day with a written explanation on levitation magic. Basically my flames are different from previous dragon messengers and they remove all enchantments placed on the letters. No matter how strong or how powerful" his eyes then widened. "we got to tell Twilight!"

"we do not... at least not now."

"what?! But why?! She has a right to know!"

"that she most certainly does. But to show her this letter from the princess would break the trust she has in the princess. This is something I do not wish to have happen to her as the consequences would be massive and unpredictable." I spoke to him.

"but wouldn't that be right?" I gave a small sigh as I remembered his innocence.

"Sir Spike to those who don't know the true extent of the real world yes it would. But with the princess things cannot be taken for granted. There is someone out there that wishes to obtain her. The hostage situation and the attack on the castle were attempts to get her through indirect means. Thankfully my own clan laws prevent her from ordering me around as I am to only protect my charge and do as she says. She simply thought I had basically asked her on what I should be doing when instead I was notifying her of what was to happen... as long as she stays ignorant all will remain well. I will have to adjust how the training will occur however and see if any of the guard are trustworthy enough to keep a secret from all who ask. The only way to ensure this information stays secret is if we somehow talk the princess into ordering their silence. Equestrian laws states that two of the princesses must order another s guard to reveal certain information regardless of how respected they are. Should she order their silence even if only princess Celestia asked another would have to ask the same question alongside her to get said information revealed."

"but what if they tell them anyways?" I narrowed my eyes as a small growl slowly rose from myself.

"then they are a oath-breaker and a traitor to their ruler who deserve worse then death itself." I spoke up as Spike looked at me in shock once more. "it would also mean that the princesses guard aren't truly loyal to her and there is truly none that can fully be trusted."

"even you with your own oaths?" he accused me with narrowed eyes before they once more went wide as I nodded at his question.

"correct Sir Spike." I spoke. "my oaths can be stretched to a large variety of ways as certain allowances can be made in certain decisions. If my presence would harm her I would remove myself from her company. Should the only way to free her would be to harm her it will be done as quickly as possible. As long as she is still alive in the end... my oath to ensure her survival is upheld."

"but wasn't your oath to keep her from harm?" he then questioned. "

"the oath I took was to ensure her survival regardless of what must be done. It is a standard oath taken in my clan for those who take up royal details. There are many different variations of it and the one I took was the same one I made when I was brought before the Emperor and Empress and given the chance to be among their personal guard. An oath I failed when I found myself not by their side during the prison break."

"do you know that they died?" I was confused at what he was asking.

"no... but with how many of my brothers and sisters in arms were killed compared to all those who had been remaining of the criminals-"

"if you don't truly know than your oath has been fulfilled right?" he then spoke as I looked at him confused. "look unless you know for certain then you should put it behind you! Protect Twilight as you protected them so you can redeem yourself as a just in case!" while I don't know if he knows what he thinks hes talking about I simply agreed with him as I grabbed the letter and folded it up before hiding it in my armor.

"for now we will keep this between the two of us..." he looked like he wanted to argue over my decision but he nodded his confirmation as the door opened once more.

"ill allow you to fix things as you see fit. Have them take their time as the castle gets very confusing to traverse."

"i will take your suggestions into account princess. Do you need an escort?" I watched her giggle a little into her hand as she stopped underneath the door frame and looked into the room.

"i think I will be fine captain. Have a good day."

"you as well princess! I hope you will heed my warnings!" she gave a small frown before she closed the door and gave a small sigh.

"princess." I spoke as she gave a small jump and turned towards me. "it is time for your evaluation." she took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes to show me confidence and determination. "i believe your attire is good enough to get through your evaluation but I will leave it up to you should you wish to change."

"I'm alright Master Hanzo." surprised I simply nodded as Sir Spike looked at me with awe and shock.

"then let us move to the evaluation area."


End file.
